Harry Potter From Durmstrang Year 4
by OseRs
Summary: Sirius Black's first thought as the news that James and Lily had been killed was to get his godson to safety. With Harry they fled Great Britiain and Sirius raised Harry as he thought James would have wanted. Harry grows up, attends Durmstrang and now is going to Hogwarts as his school takes part in the Triwizard Tourney! Enjoy H/HR. Warning just in case! Does contain sexual scenes
1. Chapter 1

Harry

Finally after three days of being stuck out at sea they could finally begin to see lights forming up ahead. Harry, his best friends Viktor Krum and Allan Henrik, and his god father Sirius Black all stood up on the deck of their school's ship as they slowly pushed through the waves of the lake an approached the distant castle. Hogwarts castle slowly began to appear through the fog fading off the surface of the lake, appearing to Harry exactly as his godfather had described it over the years. Sirius had attended Hogwarts when he was Harry's age with his father, and had made it a point to tell every experience that he had throughout his time at the school.

Harry had been anticipating visiting the school of his parents ever since Sirius and Igor had told him that Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard tournament this year. From what Sirius had told him Hogwarts was the best Wizarding School in all of Great Britain and that Hogwarts's headmaster Albus Dumbledore was one of the greatest wizards of all time. Harry to this point still had mixed emotions about visiting Hogwarts. Sirius had told him that his parents would have wanted him to attend Hogwarts like they did if they were still alive today. So part of him felt like he was coming to where he truly belonged, his home, however most of him felt like he was simply just visiting another school, which he was. Taking a second from his thinking Harry glanced towards Sirius who seemed to be reveling in his past memories at the sight of the school.

Sirius had become in Harry's own thoughts his father. From what he knew and what information Sirius had given Harry's father and mother were killed fourteen years ago by the dark wizard Voldemort. Sirius had been the one actually accused of betraying his family, however in truth one of his parents other friends Peter Pettigrew had been the one who sold them out to Voldemort. Sirius had been the original secret keeper for the Potter family but just the night before their deaths had made Peter the new secret keeper. Sirius had never forgiven himself since. Harry knew that Sirius did it for what he thought was best, Sirius and his friend Lupin had both thought they would be the main targets and Voldemort wouldn't suspect Peter. Even though Sirius had held those thoughts, which Harry knew tormented him Sirius had protected, raised, and provided Harry with a life so far he wouldn't have traded for anything.

Sirius currently upon seeing the school for the first time in many years looked like he was painfully happy, Harry was sure he had mixed emotions about his return. Harry's parents just the night before their death had made Sirius his godfather and Sirius had promised if anything should happen to them he would take Harry as his own. After his parents death Sirius saw it as the safest option to hide Harry away and flee from Britain just in case Voldemort wasn't truly gone forever.

So Sirius fled to Norway to where a few of his old friends from Hogwarts had moved too and started a whole new life there. In Norway Harry grew up with just Sirius and when he had become of age on his eleventh birthday began his attendance at Durmstrang, Male School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sirius had been extremely concerned with him attending the school whose headmaster had once been a loyal servant of the very man who had killed his parents, and in fact it took many of Sirius closest acquaintances to persuade him to allow harry to attend Durmstrang, persuading Sirius that Igor Karkaroff had indeed come to the light side. In fact now the Headmaster had become one of his godfather's closest friends.

Altogether Harry had enjoyed his time so far at Durmstrang. He was currently fifteen years old and in his fourth year at the school. He had grown up as Sirius put it to be "a splitting image of his father inside an out with his mother's eyes." Harry had seen a few pictures of his family from Sirius's collection and he had to agree although he was according to Sirius taller and a little less "fat" if you could call it that then his father. Shaking him from his thoughts the boat begin to fully emerge from the water releasing her sales carrying the white ,red, and gold sigil of Durmstrang overhead.

"So what do you think Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Meh, it looked bigger in the pictures you showed me." Harry responded.

"Hey, play nice! This "small" school just so happens to be one of the greatest parts of my life, and if you talk anymore trash about it I guess I won't show you the best parts about it." Sirius said.

"Hahaha" Harry Laughed "Sorry Sirius it does look like "quite" the school." Harry said with a jab at Sirius.

"I think you made a good choice bringing Harry to Durmstrang Sirius, this place looks older and danker than half the books in our library." Said Allan.

"That's because Hogwarts** IS** the oldest wizarding school in Europe. Only Egypt and India have older schools, but nowhere near has the amount of rapport, or success Hogwarts had. Almost all of the most powerful, smartest, and successful wizards and witches came from Hogwarts." Sirius said proudly.

"Yea yea, good thing I am here to break that streak. After the tournament Durmstrang will be at the top." Said Krum puffing out his chest as he spoke.

"Shut up Krum." Sirius said with a smile. "Krum, Allan go tell Igor that where here I need a minute with Harry alone." Sirius said. Krum and Allan headed down towards the door from the deck of the ship's galley.

"Fine, but you boys keep it pg up here I'm not about to get in trouble for not chaperoning you Sirius!" Allan said playfully as he left the deck of the ship for below.

"Fuck of you greasy haired git!" Sirius yelled as Krum and Allan closed the door leaving to inform their headmaster of their arrival. "Harry, how are you feeling about this? Ok?" Sirius asked nervously.

"Yea im fine, why do you ask?" Harry answered.

"Well, I guess, I just hope I've prepared you enough for this. In Norway and at Durmstrang your just another student, well I mean you're just one of Durmstrang best, smartest, most talented students, and of course hottest students." Sirius said sarcastically. "But your still just Harry Potter there. Here, at Hogwarts however, in Britain, every student knows your name, your story, your scar. Here at Hogwarts you are a legend, the boy who lived. Here you will be a mystery, the missing piece of the puzzle that everyone will be looking to solve. Every one of these teachers, students and even the headmaster has thought me to be the killer of your parents and you missing. I know we have had this conversation a hundred times before the past few weeks but I truly just want you to be prepared for the storm that's coming." Sirius said looking at Harry with a look of pure concern.

"I'll be fine, like you, and Igor said earlier we will be on the boat most the time so I don't think it will really be that bad. Besides if anyone should be worried it's you the supposedly crazed killer." Harry said as he hit Sirius on the shoulder playfully.

"You make very proud Harry I hope you know that, I am truly sorry that it is me standing here instead of your father today. Your first time seeing Hogwarts is something me and James talked about every time we saw each other. I remember when you were just one year old, visiting you, your father rushed me through the front door to show me that you had accidently used magic to turn the Slytherin part of your Hogwarts mobile above your cradle from a green snake to a stuffed clowns head. He was so proud, said you were going to be the best wizard Hogwarts had ever seen." Sirius said with a distant look.

"Sirius I am glad you're here. I am sure both mom and dad would be happy seeing where we've come now." Harry said trying to make Sirius a little more like his usual up self.

"Just enjoy yourself here Harry. Hogwarts, unlike Durmstrang has magic running through every brick and every blade of grass, it truly is an amazing place." Sirius said as the ship began to slow down. Hogwarts now was in full view ahead. Its great hall's stained glasses and vibrant colors could be seen with shades of gold, green, purple, and yellow. Its long towers poked holes in the dark clouds in the sky and candle light could be seen in almost every window. Tomorrow, Harry along with the rest of the Durmstrang students would be introduced along with the all-women's school of Beauxbatons Academy to the Hogwarts students, and in less than two weeks the Triwizard tournament would be coming to a start.

"You really think people are going to react that much to me showing up?" Harry asked while staring at the castle.

"Let's just say imagine the attention Krum gets going out in public times a thousand. I expect Albus especially will do everything he can to get your attention. I am sure he will be one of the ones most surprised to see you." Sirius said while glancing at the school. The two of them stood on the galley's deck staring at the castle for a great length of time that night. Harry grew anxious to finally leave the ship for shore and explore the Hogwarts castle and discover all the secrets his godfather had told him about. "Well best you be getting to bed now Harry, you're going to be having a big few weeks ahead of you starting tomorrow. Get some sleep Harry." Sirius said walking Harry to the Galley's door.

"Alright, goodnight Sirius."

"Goodnight Harry."

Finally Harry retired to his cabins as the moon reached the center of the sky. Harry opened his door to his cabin finding both Allan and Krum, who had a single bed to himself as he was the crown jewel of Durmstrang, both still awake passing around a bottle of Firewhisky.

"Harry! We tried to wait but we couldn't hold off our celebration of arrival anymore!" Allan said in a slur.

"To Durmstrang! Friends, and winning the Triwizard Tournament!" Krum said holding his glass of Firewhiskey out in toast.

"To Friends!" Harry said as he grabbed the bottle from Krum and took a sip, feeling the burn of literal magic fire burn down his throat. "Alright you two I'm going to bed Sirius kept me up long enough I need at least an hour of sleep if everyone expects me to be able to put up with you two tomorrow." Harry said throwing a smirk at his two friends.

"Oh fuck off harry, fine lights out you damn party pooper." Allan said with a flick of his wands the lights in the cabin went off and the three friends tucked into their beds for the night.

As Harry tucked himself in his bunk bed he glanced outside his cabin window to see the mist and fog jumping off the lake. Anxiously and sleeplessly Harry spent the rest of the night waiting for the morrow, awaiting their introduction to Hogwarts and finally after fifteen years getting to see something of his parents past. As the night went on Harry finally fell to a steady slumber dreaming about his parent's times at Hogwarts, and the days coming up ahead.

Hermione

She entered the great hall early that morning along with the majority of her classmates and fellow Gryffindor's. Normally this many students did not attend breakfast in the great hall but rumors had been circulating around since the beginning of this year's term that Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard tournament, and Dumbledore had asked all the students the night before at dinner to make sure they were here for breakfast. Hermione guessed that if the rumors were true that it was to make the announcement official. Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat next to her friends; Amelia Lankson, Fay Dunbar, Parvati Patil, and the Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood, who for the most part was pretty much a Grffindor without the title at this point.

"So what do you guys think Dumbledore is going to announce?" Hermione asked to the group as she gathered her seat and begin to poke various foods from the table onto her plate.

"Come on Hermione, everyone knows that Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year, I bet Dumbledore is going to announce who he thinks the champion should be." Parvati said. She had become over the year's one of the schools most renowned gossipers and definitely was the source of all of her friends rumors and gossip.

"I bet its Blaze Zabini from Slytherin or Cedric Diggory from Huffelpuff, maybe one of the Weasley Twins from Gryffindor, I don't really see anyone else being the champion." Amelia added to the conversation.

"I don't think Dumbledore would let a stupid _Slytherin_ represent the school!" Fay argued.

"You're so biased Fay." Hermione added to the conversation. "Besides we don't even know that's what Dumbledore is going to announce, maybe it has something to do with our exams this year."

"Honestly Hermione, I think you think and worry about school and exams more than the headmaster and the teachers combined. Besides I overheard Ron Weasley telling Dean and Seamus this morning that there was a ship out on the lake from another school most likely for the tournament." Parvati said, and just as she finished talking the Headmaster rose from his chair and begin to make his way around the teachers table to his podium. The hall fall silent a lot quicker than normal in anticipation of what news Dumbledore was going to give them. As he made it to the podium Hermione glanced around seeing that Dumbledore had every students attention already as every single eye in the hall was on him.

"Thank you everyone for waking up early on this fine Saturday morning." Dumbledore began. "I am sure most of you are anxious to get back to all the homework and studying you planned to do today so we will try to make this as quick as possible." Dumbledore said sarcastically, though all Hermione friends looked at her after he said that thinking she most likely did want to hurry up and get back to her studies. They weren't wrong she thought.

"This year Hogwarts has been given the honor of hosting none other than the famous Triwizard Tournament!" The students cut Dumbledore and began to cheer, and all around her Hermione heard students chatting about being Hogwarts Champion. "Now before you get to excited the Ministry has informed me that they will be enforcing some rules for the safety of tournament, and I would also like to warn you. The Triwizard tournament is not something to be taking light heartedly. Many Champions representing their respective school have come away extremely injured and even a few cases worse." That remark quieted the crowd down. "For the sake of assuring some forms of safety the Minister of Magic has made it clear that no Witch or Wizard in the third year or below will be allowed to participate in the event." That drew some books out of the crowd and even one tomato from the Slytherin table towards the Weasley section of Gryffindor's.

"For those of you who do not know what the Triwizard tournament is, the tournament is a trial for one champion representing three different schools across Europe. Each of these champions will participate in many different challenges and trials. Each of these trials will push their magical minds and powers to the limits. Only the best and wisest students have been chosen to participate and only the greatest have won."

"Im definitely going to be putting my name in for the tournament." Hermione overheard Ron Weasley saying to Lavender Brown down the table drawing a roll of the eyes from Hermione.

"For a wizard to be chosen to be the champion of his or her school they must first pass the test of being chosen from the Triwizard's Cup." Dumbledore said as he pulled a cloak off a magnificent crystal goblet on top of the podium, drawing awes from the students. Hermione had read about the Triwizard tournament and the cup too. The cup had been in use for what most scholar's believed up to one thousand seven hundred and sixty three years. And the cup itself was one of the most ancient magical items known to date.

"But before anyone is too enter their name into the cup we must first introduce the other two schools who will be participating in this year's tourney." And with that the doors to the great hall opened in a loud swift bang.  
"First from France we have the beautiful witches of Beauxbatons Academy and their wonderful Headmistress Miss Olypme Maxime." A hundred witches dressed in purple flowing dresses and witches hats embroidered with flowers flowed gracefully into the great hall. With each and every one of their steps sang a romantic song that echoed through the hall as if their shoes were enchanted. They flowed down through the aisles and between the tables like a rivers current. Each one of the Beauxbatons girls was more beautiful than the next.  
As Hermione watched in awe, she couldn't help but be slightly jealous that every guy in the great halls jaw had dropped, and no one was drooling more at the arrival of the girls than Gryffindor's own Ron Weasley. The girls of Beauxbatons gracefully made their way to the end of the great hall towards the teachers table. The last to come through the large doors was who Hermione guessed to be their Headmistress.  
She stood a good five feet over the tallest girl that had walked through before her, she was so tall that she must have been three or four feet taller than Hagrid. Alongside of the headmistress stood two of the most beautiful women Hermione had ever seen. Both were wearing the school's purple dresses and hat uniform but wore it much more perfectly than the rest. One girl was much taller and older than the other, however both the girls with their flowing blonde hair looked like they could be sisters Hermione suspected.  
Once all of the girls made their way down the center aisle and towards their own table, that now along with the four houses of Hogwarts had banner hanging overhead with sigil of Beauxbatons Academy their Headmistress went up to the podium and almost had to get on her knees to give Dumbledore a kiss on both cheeks.  
"Thank you to the beautiful ladies from Beauxbatons Academy for that, and we are glad to have you as guest in our school."  
A short round of applause went up for the ladies, and Hermione could see across the hall that the boys were cheering the loudest and most girls held smug grimaces on their face and merely golf clapped.  
"And now the final school to be joining us for the Twizard Tournament are the mighty wizards of Durmstrang, and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff." Right on queue with their school being announced loud footsteps sounded and in two lines all male students marched in military style down through the hall. Each of the boys wore a red black wool coat with black wizard slacks, some were carrying sticks, and others had badges and symbols on their coats. The boys continued to file through the hall towards their table fiercely.  
"Bugger me, Fred, George that's Viktor Krum." Ron Weasley said loudly drawing everyone sitting around him eyes towards one of tallest boys in the back. Hermione although not a quidditch fan what so ever had been stuck in a common room enough with the Weasleys to know who he was.  
Krum stood tall in the very back of the two lines. He had a scruff on his face and a look of someone who was determined to do something. However as the last of the Durmstrang students rounded the great hall towards their table one of the boys in line beside Krum pulled out his chair from under him as he went to sit down drawing laughs from three of Drawstring's boy including Krum but gasps from the Hogwarts students and a glare from their headmaster as he made his way back from the podium.  
Hermione from the look on some of the Weasley's faces seriously thought they were truly concerned for Krum when he fell, and Ron especially was staring at Krum in a very creepish way.  
"Thank you to the fine men of Durmstrang for joining us here at Hogwarts this year." This time loud cheering from all the women of Hogwarts arose and all the boy students sat with jealous grins. "Now a few final words for all before we commence the feast. I warn every student again to not take this tourney lightly, but I wish all the best of luck. Now let the feast be..." Before he even got to finish the food appeared on the tables and chatter began. Hermione quickly ate her plate and then said goodnight to her friends and made her way back to her dorm.

For her this year would be no different. With her schedule there was no room for her to partake in the tournament although she was excited to watch the events and magic that would be happening. Maybe she would learn a few things.

Harry

After an eventful first night being introduced into the great hall Harry had slept soundly. As soon as they had made it back, after Igor had scolded him for pulling out Krum's (his star) chair Sirius had made Harry tell him everything that had happened. How every stone looked, what was the hall like, how long was Dumbledore's beard was Snape, whom Harry had no idea which person in that hall was, still a git. Finally after a few hours Sirius had let him go to sleep, and now today would be the first day they actually had free will to go to and from the ship. Igor had already sat down and spoken with the trio Allan, Harry and Krum earlier this morning about trying to stay on the ship as much as they could for their protection. What that really meant was if Krum gets hurt you are all dead.

Although all the talk throughout the galley was on the tournament it was still another six days before the champions were to be announced; another thirteen until the tournament actually started.

"So Harry." Allan began as he and Krum made their way into the dining room aboard the ship. "Me and Krum are going to get lost somewhere, see if we can find out why Sirius likes this place so much. You coming with?" He finished with a mouthful of bacon.

"Sure, I need to get away from the ship so Sirius will stop asking me how many stairs did I climb, and how much of the food I ate last night." Harry replied.

"Haha, you know he is just homesick." Krum added.

"Yea but he is making me sick with all the questions. Alright let's go I'm already bored and we have like four more months stuck on this ship." Harry said as he gathered his things to leave.

"Hopefully by at least month two Krum will start showering." Allan joked as he was pushed off the ladder by Krum. The three of them made their way towards the large castle. All together the grounds were empty as the Hogwarts students still had classes. Igor had only brought Durmstrang's most iconic and smartest students on. So Harry and the rest of the gang got a free year off with only a few little assignments here and there.

They made their way through the large oak doors and for a few hours had found themselves lost trying to find the exit, and at one point a ghost named Steeves or something had charmed a snitch to follow Krum around until he finally hexed it.

"This place is a bloody maze." Said Krum.

"Yea I think we throw in the towel and ask for directions I'm so hungry I build a house." Allan added.

"Build a house? What is wrong with you? It's a wonder Igor brought you I think if you pass more than two classes a term you should win the Triwizard cup." Krum replied.

Harry saw up ahead at the hallways been a girl in the Hogwarts uniform and decided he had spent enough time lost with Krum and Allan for one year. "Excuse me, mam." Harry yelled down the hall getting her attention, she looked around and saw who was yelling and made her way towards them. "Sorry to interrupt, my names Harry." He said as he stuck out his hand for a greeting and she finally got close enough he could really see her. She stuck out her hand as said her name which he completely missed what she said. She was… beautiful.

"I'm sorry, but did you need something I am in quite a rush?" The girl said.

"Yea yea, sorry sorry. This is Viktor and Allan." Harry introduced his two friends and they shook hands. "This is the first time we have been inside this," he paused "wonderful castle and we seem to be lost. Do you think you could help us out if you're not too busy?" Harry said.

"Yes of course, where is that you're trying to find?" The girl asked.

"The great hall, or wherever else we can find food." Allan interjected.

"Sure follow me its right down this hall over here." The followed the girl Krum giving Harry a playful nudge as they started. "You will have to tell one of the house elves in the hall what you want for lunch the only time they prepare full meals is dinner though." The girl stated as she led them around the corner into the main entrance.

"Thank you so much i was getting tired of being lost with these two, we owe you." Harry joked at the girl.

"No problem you guys have a nice day." And with that the girl left them to the great hall.

"So harry…" Allan said as they sat down with a smirk that meant no good for Harry. "Should we go pick out her wedding dress today or are you guys taking it slow."

"What? What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"I never thought I would see the day were the god son of the ladies' man himself or so he says, and the calm, cool, smartest best witch at Durmstrang, not to mention the guy that went on a date with that muggle who was in one of those muggle films would lose it talking to a Hogwarts girl." Allan said still smiling at him.

"I didn't lose it, you've lost it Allan." Harry said with a slight blush growing in his cheeks.

"Why getting so defensive Krum added, ok I call her coming up to you shaking your hand, telling you her name, and you not letting go of her hand and basically drooling at her for 10 seconds before she finally had to get your attention losing it." Krum added defending Allan's case.

"Guys chill out, you do this every time I talk to a girl and last I checked I have still had a better women career than the wealthy politician's son, and the quidditch star. I just spaced out for a sec." Harry said stubbornly.

"Ok let's say you didn't lose it." Allan said with a look that was way too smug. "What was her name?"

Harry new he was dead, he had been dumfounded when the girl had introduced herself. Harry in the past had had zero problems with women. Sirius had beat the shyness out of him early claiming he would not have the son and daughter of his two best mates being a loner. Harry had always been dating a girl since his second year, although not the same girl. He had always been good with "the lady talk" as Allan put it. He really didn't know what happened. The girl had been pretty, he had always been into brown eyed brown hair girls, but still he didn't even get that shook up when he met the half Veela girls from Beauxbatons at their introduction feast.

"Bugger off I don't know I had a moment I guess, I was just trying to ask for directions I wasn't prepared to have to flirt or have something quirky on the go, just threw me off." Harry said defeated.

"Hahahaha." Both his friends laughed.

"So it took all of one day for our little Harry got a crush, Sirius is gonna love this." Said Krum.

"Please dear god don't I have him pestering me enough about all this Hogwarts business I can't take anymore." Harry pleaded.

"Fine we won't we tell." Krum said.

"We won't, Krum what have I told you about ruining our black mail. We could have him do our laundry tonight." Allan said while receiving a thrown bagel from the table courtesy of Harry.

The trio then without getting lost having to walk three feet from the great hall to get outside made their way back to their ship. Harry luckily avoided any contact with Sirius for the rest of the day and after another dinner in the great hall which aside from the constant asking of Allan had only looked to see if he could see the girl from before, but as he told Allan was just to thank her again and to ask where the best place to burry Allan's body if something were to happen would be.

So finally after what Harry thought was a little more exciting of a day than he expected, went to bed, or at least tried too. For the first time in as long as he could remember he wasn't laying there anxiously for the flashes of green lights and screams, snakes giving him messages style of dreams he normally had. Instead he couldn't stop thinking of the nameless brown haired girl they had met, and why the hell Krum and Allan were such assholes as to not tell him. Finally Harry shook his thoughts it wasn't like him to think about random girls this much, he was better than that, had been with too many girls to get caught up over getting butterflies once in a while. And as the night went on he finally fell asleep with dreams of brown instead of green.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione

As always Hermione was the first one up in the morning. After her usual attempt of spending five minutes trying to do something with her hair and giving up shortly after she left the Gryffindor common room to go finish up her potions homework from the day before. Snape had been in a particular "Snape" kind of mood yesterday, and Hermione had arrived late to class from helping the three boys from Durmstrang find the great hall. Of course Snape had made it seem like Hermione was always late to his class and given her six feet of parchment due on the assignment, instead of the assigned two feet he gave for the rest of the class. Which honestly she knew she would have ended up writing much more than two feet anyways.

Usually in the mornings Hermione would go grab a quick breakfast in the great hall and then make her way to her usual corner chair in the library to finish her homework or do some research. However today she decided she would switch things up a bit from the usual routine and go finish her homework outside. As she left the entrance gate she decided on going to the spot where Hagrid had shown the class Buckbeak last year. A small patch of open woods near his hut. She made her way across the grounds towards Hagrid's hut glad that it wasn't as cold today as it had been the past few days.

When she made it to the small patch of woods she sprawled her books on the ground after laying down a small blanket she had pulled out of her bottomless bag, and begin to work on her homework. Unlike the library were there was always at least someone else there she found it much more tranquil and peaceful out here. A Few hours passed and Hermione checked her watch, she still had an hour left before her first class of the day so she continued working on the already nine feet of parchment feeling she was almost halfway done at this point. As she continued though she heard voices getting louder and footsteps drawing closer. Finally she made out what, with that red of hair, could only be one person, her "favorite person" Ron Weasley. "What are you doing out here Ronald?" Hermione asked wondering why on earth he of all people would be here.

"I was just about to put my name in the Triwizard Cup and knew you would wanna watch me do it." Ron said with a proud smile.

"How did you even know I was out here? And why on earth would I want to watch you put your name in the cup Ron?" Hermione asked thoroughly confused with what Ron was doing here.

"Well Parvati said when you're not in the library your either here, by the lake, or with Hagrid." Man she really did need to start spicing up her life if they knew her that well. "So I just happened to come here first. And because I KNOW you have always found me hot Hermione so I figured this would be something you would want to see, you know the beginning of my glory so to say."

"WHAT! Ron! You.. Can't.. What the hell is wrong with you! Are you daft? I have NEVER liked you not even as a friend, you are repulsive, unattractive, an asshole, dumber than a box of rocks, and not to mention so full of yourself you don't even realize how much of an idiot your being half the time." She wasn't done but could tell she was actually getting through to him as his face turned an even darker shade of red. "You have terrible marks in all your classes, you can't cast half the spells we have learned, and I don't even like quidditch but from what I see of the games, I could probably be a better keeper than you are." She finished yelling, and that was the final straw for Ron as he pulled out his wand.

"I am the best keeper at this school!" He yelled as he raised his wand "CONFRI.."

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Hermione casted before he could finish. "STINGAMORTI." She finished with the stinging hex that sent him flying back frozen solid with a grimaced pained look. Hermione heard a footsteps approaching.

"Bravo, bravo that was awesome." A voice said from behind her. She turned around quickly with her wand raised ready to send out another spell however it was just two of the boys she had helped find the great hall yesterday if she remembered right their names were Harry and Allan. "That was badass, very impressive!" The one she thought she remembered as Harry said.

"What are you two doing out here?" She asked slowly lowering her wand.

"We just heard a bunch of yelling out in the woods when we were walking and then saw some flashes of magic, we were hoping to catch a good duel but unfortunately for us looks like you were out of his league in more than just one way." Harry said causing her to blush a little bit, it wasn't often that she received any compliments except from McGonagall but those didn't really count.

"You heard all that huh? I don't know what he was thinking. Well sorry we couldn't give you guys the show you wanted." She said in a sort of flirtatious way flicking a smile out at Harry.

"It's okay I guess, next time you plan on hexing someone though let us know we're getting bored here already and could use a good show." Harry said smiling at her.

"I will try and remember to do that." Hermione said as she turned to pick up her things, she figured now was as good time to stop plus she had to do something with Ron's body, she couldn't just leave it here. "So, since you said that you owe me from yesterday you want to take his body to the hospital wing for me?" Hermione asked.

"Then I would think you would owe someone else a favor for giving us directions, we don't know where that is." The boy she remembered to be Allan said.

"We can take him to the front gate though? We learned where that was quick." Harry said jokingly.

"Fine I guess that will work, be gentle though I don't want to be getting into any trouble." Hermione said.

"Will do our best no promises though." Harry said with a wink.

"Well I have to go. I have my first class soon, thank you for your help with him. Bye." She said as she turned and walked away towards the school.

"Anytime, next time though, if you want to really embarrass the poor kid a little try _Vocalisto._" Harry yelled as she walked away. Hermione made her way up to the castle and quickly made it to her charms class, where today they were going to be having a double block, so she would be here awhile. As professor Flitwick lectured on ten ways to make a cricket dance Hermione found herself unable to focus on the lesson. Her mind was racing, she had already made a mental note as soon as she got some free time to look up what the spell Vocalisto did. Mainly though she just sat there confused.

She couldn't understand what had gotten into her earlier, and as well what Ron was thinking saying she had always found him hot. Hermione as everyone in the school knew was the brains not the beauty. She had never had a boyfriend, never been on a date, and never even kissed a guy. She wasn't the type to flirt, giggle, date, or do any of that. However earlier when she had been talking to the Harry boy she, in her mind at least, had tried to flirt with him. She had smiled at him and even tried to push her arms together to make her boobs look bigger while they were talking, things the real Hermione would NEVER do. I mean flirting and boys weren't the worst thing in the world. And it wasn't like boys hadn't liked her before. On more than one occasion, two to be exact, boys had asked her out on a date or to join them for dinner in the great hall.

Both times she had refused though, mainly because she was nervous about it but mostly just because honestly she wasn't, and hadn't been interested in any of the boys at Hogwarts. Her friends had always tried to get Hermione to date, and she suspected both times that the boys had asked her out on one her friends had put them up to it. Dating, boys, and all of the flirtatious things other students did was fine if they enjoyed it but she had to get perfect marks and had no time for it she told herself. And Ron, she would have to make it a point to tell him in public that she never found him hot again just too fully squash that rumor.

"Miss Granger, Miss Granger." Professor Flitwick said, and Hermione quickly pulled out of her daydreaming.

"Sorry professor I was thinking." Hermione said looking down ashamed.

"No worries Miss Granger, I could never fault a student for thinking." He said giggling to himself at his own comment. "Now that we have you back could you tell us what year Junus Halfback discovered his ten animation spells."

"1487, sir." Hermione said correctly of course.

"Very good, now …" Flitwick continued his lecture and Hermione decided that she was just overthinking things, she had just been flustered from Ron, and everything was normal. Finally she allowed herself to rid her mind of any thoughts from the morning accepting it all as just overthinking.

The rest of her day was rather uneventful, Snape of course complained that she was an intolerable show off when he saw the length of her Homework which ended up being twelve feet. Transfiguration class was interesting as always even though this year McGonagall was spending it mostly doing lecture and little actual hands on work. Finally though, after her fifth and last class of the day Herbology, Hermione made her way to the dining hall famished. When she entered into the hall she could tell she was one of the last to arrive as already students were leaving, however the hall was still packed more than usual as students from the other two schools were there as well. She made her way to where her friends were sitting and decided she would tell them about what Ron had done earlier.

"So that's why he was in the hospital wing all day, all of the Weasleys were telling people when they found out who did it they were going to make them pay." Amelia said as Hermione finished telling them about Ron.

"Please don't tell anyone I'm hopping Ron will say he doesn't remember who did it out of embarrassment of a girl hexing him and I don't get in trouble." Hermione said.

"Hermione you hung him buy his pants upside down from the high goal of the quidditch pitch and hexed him so he could only speak in pig Latin." Parvati said.

"Yea honestly Hermione I didn't know you had it in you, I don't think I've laughed that hard ever. Good job though he deserved it" Amelia said.

"Wait I didn't…" It immediately clicked in her head and she was so angry she got up and stormed over to the Durmstrang table looking for the brown haired boy with glasses. She saw him sitting with his two friends at the end of their table and with heavy feet made her way over to them and sat down angrily next to Harry. "What the HELL is wrong with you?!" She said to him in an angry hushed tone.

"Hey nice of you to join us Hermione." Krum said, and Harry got a look of like he just discovered something on his face.

"What? Haha." Harry said smiling, why did he have to be so handsome Hermione thought, then quickly brought back her angry thoughts. "I don't know what you're talking about Hermione."

"You two were supposed to take Ron to the Hospital wing not hang him by his pants, and most certainly hex him to make him talk pig Latin!"

"Nice, haha why wasn't I invited!" Krum said but quickly shut up and looked back to his food as Hermione shot him a glare.

"I'm going to get in so much trouble for this! He might have not said anything after being just hexed by a girl, but now all the students are going to know and if the teachers find out I'm…" she said before Harry interrupted her.

"Hermione calm down." He said still laughing. "First of all I'm sorry, we just wanted to make a better, funnier statement to him. Besides when you left we got him back up and on his feet and removed your hex. He tried to pull out his wand again at us when we told him if he tried anything like that again on you that we would hang him from his pants on a quidditch goal. So secondly I'm sorry. We thought we were just looking out for you." He said again still laughing but with a little sincerity.

"At least we were honest with the bloke." Allan said drawing laughs from Krum and Harry.

"Oh…" she paused. "Well I didn't realize he had pulled his wand out on you…" Hermione said now confused on what to say and do next. She suddenly was very aware that all of the Hogwarts's students had their eyes on her. She was stupid not to think that a girl, let alone her, sitting at the Durmstrang table and especially with Krum and his friends would draw attention.

"So Hermione." Harry said breaking her thought. "I overheard today that there is a town called Hogsmeade not far from here, and that it's the only place someone can get a decent butterbeer is that true?" Harry asked her still smiling ear to ear.

"I don't know about the butterbeer part but yes there is a town called Hogsmeade near Hogwarts."

"Well Saturday Allan here's dad is coming to visit him, and Krum isn't allowed out of Igor's sight." He said drawing a spiteful face from Viktor. So would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade? That is if you're not too busy dueling gingers in the woods, and of course I have no idea where Hogsmeade is so you will have to be designated tour-guide."

"Uhh.." She was still off guard. Had he just asked her, Hermione Jean Granger on a date? She must have heard him wrong, there was no way this was a date she was just Hermione and he was, well he was hot. He must just really want to find out where Hogsmeade is, yea that's it. "…Sure I guess I can do that." She stuttered out not even sure if she said it out loud. "As long as you promise not to get me into any more trouble."

"That's a tough one." He joked "but I guess I'll make the sacrifice. It's a date then, come to our ship say at four on Saturday?"

He said it's a date. Oh my god she was going on a date. Say something Hermione, stop staring at those damn pretty green eyes. "Yea sounds… good see you…then." She said and stood up robotically. She made her way slowly back to her seat by her friends feeling still all the eyes of the Hogwarts students on her. She had a date. One second she had gone over there to give him a piece of her mind the next she was saying yes to a date. Who was this girl, cause the Hermione she knew would have said no.

"Umm Hermione what the HELL was that!" Parvati asked.

"Nothing they were there earlier when the Ron thing happened and I just wanted to make sure they wouldn't tell anyone." She lied, and the look her friends gave her let her know they weren't buying it.

"Why do you look like you just saw a basilisk then? Hermione what aren't you telling us?" Parvati asked again with her normal nosiness.

"Nothing I swear, that's all. I'm not really hungry anymore I think I'm going to go to bed for the night goodnight guys." She lied and quickly got up and made her way out of the great hall and ran all the way to her bed. As soon as she got in the girls dorms she cast Muffliato on her curtains and screamed into her pillow for a second. She had a date. She had been wrong when she said earlier that this year was going to be no different. She suddenly was beginning to panic. She quickly grabbed a quill, ink, and parchment from her dresser and wrote to her mom saying to buy her makeup, some nice clothing to wear "out", and some kind of product so she could do something with her hair. She knew her mom would know immediately that she had a date. But she couldn't just go buy this stuff on her own, she had never worn makeup and knew her mom would know much better what to do and wear, and she certainly couldn't go on a date anything she owned. She had to make a good impression on Harry, at the rate she had been going this might be the only first date she ever had, she could not ruin it.

Harry

The three of them were still sitting in the great hall, one thing that they had to give credit to Hogwarts was that the food was great. Hermione had left their table half an hour ago, and Allan and Krum had not shut up about it since. "Listen guys it's just a date, all were doing is going to get a drink, so Allan, no I don't need your help with any magical contraceptives and no Krum you cannot have my ham slice." Harry said growing tired of them bothering him about it. It was just a date, he had not planned on asking her at all but he could not resist it when she came to the table looking so flustered and so cute. He really did feel bad that she might catch some flak for what they had did to the red head kid, but he figured maybe if the date went well she would forgive him.

"So do we at least get to tell Sirius about this?" Asked Allan.

"Sure I don't care, just wait until after Saturday though I don't want Igor to hear. They announce the Champions on Sunday so you know he is going to want every there all day Saturday to prepare and rest." Harry said.

"Yea good point speaking of which, tomorrow Igor is making me go with him to put my name in before dinner, he wants everyone to be there." Krum said.

"Haha ya he wants to do the same for me." Allan said sarcastically.

"Shut up, you know sometimes it sucks having to have him decide everything I do and make a spectacle about everything."

"Oh shut it, we all know you love it." Harry said. The trio finally after another half hour decided they were stuffed enough to make their way back to the ship. They settled down in their cabin room and played cards and some wizard's chest, which he always won. Eventually they all made it to their beds, and as soon as the lights went off Harry couldn't help it as his mind drifted anxiously to his date on Saturday. Luckily he had listened to Sirius when he said he should bring some at least halfway decent clothes with him. He was also glad now that he had a name to put to her face now. Hermione, it was a very unique name he thought, quite beautiful as well. As the night went on so did Harry's thoughts until he finally heard Allan's snores signaling he had finally fallen asleep.

Harry looked over to Krum's single bed on the other side of their cabin and saw his eyes closed and drool coming out of his mouth so he figured Krum was asleep as well. Quietly Harry pulled his wand out from under his pillow and cast a muffliato spell on himself and jumped off his bunk. He double checked to make sure no one had woken or stirred, after feeling successful he made his way out his cabin's door. Once out in the hallway Harry cast an invisibility spell on himself and climbed up the ladder at the end of the hall to the deck of the ship.

The night was cool for the most part, heavy clouds hung overhead blocking most of the small moon's light. A few stars peaked out here and there but altogether it was a good night for Harry to go unseen. Harry walked over to the ramp that led to the dock the ship was anchored at. Quietly he made his was away from the dock and up towards the castle. From what Sirius had told him the castle had wards against invisibility so he couldn't just walk through the front gate. Sirius had also said that when someone walked through most entrances any current spells in effect would resolve, he had also bragged more than once about his favorite secret tunnel by the astronomy tower.

When he finally made his way around the school to the astronomy tower he found the stones marked with an _M. _He removed the muffliato and invisibility spell he had casted on himself and pushed the stones in revealing a small gap in the wall. He squeezed himself through and found himself in a small closet filled with crystal balls and telescope lenses. Quietly again he recasted the muffliato spell, invisibility spell, and even added a deterring charm just in case. He made his way out of the small closet and in the dark tried to find his way. Luckily today Harry, Allan, and Krum had spent most the day wandering around again so he thought he knew his way a little better, although the dark definitely made it harder.

After a half hour or so of second guessing himself, going in a circle, and having to hex a cat that wouldn't shut up Harry found the room he was looking for. He checked both shoulders to make sure the coast was clear and pushed open the doors, and then sealed them behind him. In front of him in the empty room on a lone pedestal was the Triwizard cup. It gleamed with a blue and purple tint, and its handles and trimmings of a golden silver. Around the cup was an enchanted circle full of wards to keep students who weren't of age from putting their name in the cup.

Harry knew that Igor wanted Krum to be Durmstrang's champion, but Harry couldn't help himself. Whenever it came to being known as the best or greatest, and whenever there was a chance for him to earn some of the spotlight he took it. Krum could have quidditch, Allan could have the wealth, and he wanted the power, the glory, to be one of the greatest wizards of all time. He wanted to make his mother and father proud. Sure they would be proud that he was the top of his class, or that he had won every dueling tournament he had ever been in. He was sure they would be proud that he had won top spell caster all three years so far. But that wasn't enough for him, he wanted to be the best all-around, so he would win the cup for his on glory, for his parents, and for Sirius.

Harry again removed the spells he had placed on himself knowing full well the enchanted circle would remove them. He conjured a scab of paper and quill and scribbled his name on the paper. He knew just by putting himself in the cup didn't mean he would be chosen, but from what he had read and what he knew the cup chose the best from each school and as far as he was concerned he was the best. He reached up after he finished writing his full name on the paper and dropped it into the cup. The light inside the cup turned from blue to a bright red matching the red of Durmstrang for a brief moment before spewing out a flood of lights all through the room. Luckily for Harry there were no windows in the room.

Harry sat down in the corner of the room for a while just staring at the cup, and thinking. What would his parents say if they were here today? He hoped they would be happy with him wanting to make them proud, and was sure his father would cheer him on in the tournament. After spending what probably was more than two hours staring at the cup from his corner he decided he had done what he snuck out to do and had risked getting caught enough. He made his way back to the astronomy closet and resealed all the bricks behind him. He quietly and again invisibly made his way to the ship and back to his bed. Removing all the spells he had casted he returned his wand under his pillow and pulled the blankets over him ready to get some sleep.

If all that Sirius had told him was true these if he was announced as Durmstrang's champion these next few days would be his last of peace. Soon everyone would know that the son of James and Lily potter wasn't killed that night fifteen years ago by Voldemort. That he was alive and well. Soon Hogwarts and the rest of the Wizarding world would know that Harry Potter was the boy who lived.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione

The day was finally here, her first date with Harry was in less than an hour and she had been counting down every minute. The past few days for Hermione had been the longest in her life. She had spent the previous days in a constant state of stress, nervousness, and pure excitement. She had been writing her mother twice a day since Harry asked her asking for advice. And for the most part each one of her mother's letters seemed to calm her down a little bit. They all held the same kinds of theme in them of "Hermione he asked you on a date so just be you." However even with her mother's advice she was still nervous beyond reason.

She hadn't seen Harry or either one of his friends since that night in the great hall. Although from what she had heard from all her friends was that Krum had been to the cup room and entered his name. In fact Hermione had tried to avoid all human contact over the past few days. Her friends all new something was up with her, and she had been under a constant barrage of their questions ever since. Even the librarian Madame Prince had come to check up on her yesterday when she hadn't been to the library in a while. She had even forgot to her homework for transfiguration and McGonagall nearly had a stroke. She, Hermione Granger forgot school work. God she was a wreck!

As soon as she had woke up this morning she had begun to get ready, even though she knew she had plenty of time before the date. The first half of her day was spent putting on a fashion show for herself. Her mother had pulled through for her and literally bought Hermione a whole new wardrobe. She sent earrings, watches, bracelets, necklaces, hairbands, dresses, skirts, shirts, blouses, bras and panties (which mainly were all borderline lingerie), heels, slip-ons, sandals, and had even added a curling iron and a straightener. After she felt she had spent long enough deciding on what outfit she was going to wear, she moved on to doing her hair and makeup. She decided she would wear the outfit her mom had recommended. It was a white with gold trim tight fitted panel skirt.

The skirt stopped about 2 inches from her knees and her mom had been right; the white did make her legs look tanner. She had also decided on a pair of gold sandals that wrapped around her ankle in the back and matching gold watch, bracelet, necklace, and earrings to match. The easiest part of her day which she had planned on taking the longest originally was doing her hair. The day after Harry had asked her on a date she had skewered the library for a book that could help her with her hair. She had been slightly disappointed in herself after doing some research, that it never had dawned on her that just as a wizard or witch's magic courses through their every vein, that her hair would also hold magic properties. After she had found the book Taming the Bodies Magic she had felt like an idiot; her whole life since her eleventh birthday she had gotten one haircut. Her hair never grew, never got greasy, split, or any of the other problems her mother had with hers.

Once she had come to this realization and tried to use magic to tame her wild bush of a head she had practiced a few of the hairstyles she had seen in her mother's muggle magazines. For tonight she decided that would keep it simple and pulled it straight back from the front and top, and straight back from the sides. She used some magic to get it to look stylish and stick, and then in the back made an elegant bun keeping it held tight with a golden pin. As she looked at the clock feeling she finally was done with her outfit she saw that it was just about time to leave to meet Harry at Durmstrang's Ship. She grabbed one of the hand bags her mother had sent stuffed anything and everything she thought she would need inside of it, and finally for the first time walked in front of the mirror.

For a good ten seconds she honestly thought she was staring at someone else's reflection, and she serious considered checking the mirror for glamour charms. She looked, without trying to give herself and ego, fucking hot! For the first time in her life she felt attractive, her legs looked bronze and fit and the skirt showed them off nicely. She always knew she must have a decently big butt from having to always buy larger sized jeans to fit into, but the tight skirt made it look huge! Even her boobs which had never been as big as Luna's or other girls in her year looked so perky in the tight fabric. As she admired herself and tried some final self-physicking up for the date she saw in the reflection the door to the girls room open.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HERMIONE GRANGER!" Parvati screamed. "WHEN BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET AN ASS AND TITS! Why are you so dressed up, and so beautiful? I knew you had a fucking date! Why didn't you tell me? Who is it with?" She continued to clamor on.

Hermione couldn't help but blush at the compliments. "I'm sorry, I really am Parvati, but yes I have a date, and it's in less than five minutes so I need to leave!" She said trying to walk past Parvati through the door. However she wouldn't let her pass though.

"Not gonna happen missy until you tell me who!"

"Fine! It's with a guy name Harry he asked me a few days ago, I'm extremely nervous and I don't want to be late! So please let me go!" She begged.

"There isn't a Harry in Hogwarts." She said thinking Hermione was lying then she could tell it clicked. "Oh my god! Hermione got asked out by a Durmstrang boy! Fine! I will let you go, yes you can't be late, but you have to tell me everything, I'll wait up, I want all the details when you get back no more secrets do I make myself clear?" She said with a stern face that would give Snape a run for his money.

"Yes yes! Just let me go or he's gonna think I ditched!" She said pushing her way past her friend and out through common room. Of course she would have to walk through the castle at the time when everyone's classes were done and everyone could see her. Even though she was walking almost in a jog through the castle's corridors she still could see almost everyone she passed stop and stare at her. By the time she made it to the front gate she had counted three whistles, two guys that ran into walls, and she had even passed Ron by himself on the stairs whom she overheard say "Holy shit" as he then proceeded to trip over himself and fall down the stairs. She guessed she could only take these things as compliments even if everyone was probably just surprised to see her in something other than jeans or her school robes.

She made her way across the grounds towards the lake and too the ship where she saw Harry standing on the deck talking to a few wizards she hadn't seen before. As soon as she was close enough to fully make out him she suddenly felt a lot less pretty. He looked… how to put it like a super… super model. His hair was sleeked back and parted like her mom's favorite muggle film star Leonardo Dicaprio did his. He was wearing a black long sleeve polo with these sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. The polo was tight on him she could tell even from where she was standing showing off muscle definition. He had a bright silver watch on his right wrist that gleamed in the sunlight.

He had his pants tucked into some light brown khaki pants fastened with a black belt. He looked so hot, and so freaking handsome. She suddenly felt like he was way too out of his league and thought seriously that she needed to go back to her dorm. Just when she had convinced herself that it was for the best not to go through with this he turned towards her and waved! Oh my god here we go!

"Hermione! Hey one sec I'll be right there!" He yelled. He said bye to the people he was talking too jumped over the railing of the ship landing gracefully on the ground and made his way towards her. "Wow, Hermione you look…" He said with wide eyes when he made it to where she was standing. "I don't even think there is a word for how you look. Wow, I'm serious you look..." He continued to stammer making Hermione blush redder than all the Weasley's hair color combined.

"You ok over there?" She asked as he continued to stare out her mouth wide open.

"Haha sorry Hermione, you look absolutely beyond beautiful. I knew I was going out on a date with a hottie but damn. I'm going to have to think of some new words to give justice to how good you look."

"Oh stop it! You're just trying to butter me up, besides you look handsome yourself, and I guess maybe a little hot too." She said playfully.

"Well thank you mam, it's a good thing I didn't listen to Krum when he said I should wear my white skirt that woulda been awkward us wearing the same thing." He said giving her that wink she was so sure he had to practice in the mirror.

"Um yea that would have been, especially since we both know you would have pulled it off better than me."

"Hahaha, well of course, I mean duh. So shall we head off? I'm very excited" He said grabbing her arm and locking around his.

"Yea let's get going it's about a minute walk to the carriages and then a twenty minute carriage ride, and I want to give you the tour before it gets dark." She said after catching her breath for a minute when he had touched her arm. Who would have ever thought that some hottie from Durmstrang would be even within 100 feet of her let alone touching her? She began to lead him over to the carriages. "So how have you been enjoying Hogwarts so far?"

"I like it a lot actually. My godfather actually went to Hogwarts way back in the day, so basically my whole life he has been telling me all about Hogwarts, a little too much if I might say. So I came in with high expectations and for the most part they've been met so far. "

"Oh really? Well good! What house was your godfather in?"

"He was a Gryffindor, that's what you are in right?"

"That's so cool! Yea I'm a Gryffindor. What was your godfathers name if you don't mind me asking? I wonder if I've ever heard of him."

"Oh wow!" Harry said cutting her off, and letting go of her and walking up to the front of the carriages. "I've always read about Thestrals, but this is the first time I've seen one. We don't have them in Norway."

"Harry what are you talking about? What is a Thestral?" She asked upset with herself as always when someone knew something she didn't.

"Oh, so you can't see them huh?"

"Harry I can't see what? There is nothing here but the carriages."

"Thestrals are one of the most magical beasts known to date. They can only be seen by those who have seen death, so that's why you can't see them. They are very rare. Most people kill them if they see them out of fear and disgust, and most magical ministries forbid them to be owned or breed feeling that there dangerous."

"I always thought the carriages just pulled themselves, that Dumbledore had enchanted the wheels or something."

"Yea, it's amazing all the things magic can do it, and all the things its doing that we don't know." Harry said as he got into the carriage first and lifted her in. The wheels began moving and they headed off too Hogsmeade. Normally Hogwarts students were only allowed to go to Hogsmeade on weekend retreats every so often. But Dumbledore in honor of the tournament had said that each student would be allowed to go to and fro as long as they still followed all the school rules, and were back by curfew. "So where all are you going to take me today?"

"Well, the town isn't too big mainly just a bunch of shops so will walk by those and see if there is anything that catches your eye. There is also one of Britain's most haunted buildings a little outside the town called the shrieking shack. If you want I can show you that too. Other than that I guess I'll just play it by hear."

"Ooh the shrieking shack that sounds fun. Well you're in charge tour guide. So Miss Hermione tell me some things about yourself. Right now all I know is you go to Hogwarts, you're in Gryffindor, and your first name is Hermione. And that your Beautiful." He added the last part in and grabbed her hand as he said it causing her heart to skip a few beats, her skin to tingle, and her lips to let out a slight moan at the sensation of holding his hand.

"Well you already know all the good stuff" She joked, getting a giggle from him. "Well my full name is Hermione Jean Granger, I'm fifteen years old, in my fourth year at Hogwarts. And I don't know! I'm not very exciting!"

"Oh shut up, I'm sure you are. But fine ill make it easy on you and ask you a few questions."

"Sure I guess I can handle that."

"Ok, I'll start of easy I guess for you. When did you find out that you were a witch?"

"Umm well I'm muggle born so my parent's had no idea either. I guess officially when I got my letter from Hogwarts when I was eleven, but before that I always made weird stuff happen so I would say I knew I was "special" when I was nine I guess. How about you?"

"I knew since I was little I was raised in a magical family, although my godfather used to tell me that magic wasn't real and I was making things up as a joke so for a while there I thought I was crazy."

"That's so mean!"

"Yea, I got him back though. I used to read all of my parent's old books and found a transfiguration book when I was about eight that I really liked. So I learned how to do a few things from it, my favorite was turning his food into dog treats, he always got a kick out of that."

"Wow Harry that's really impressive, being able to transfigure something at eight years old, you must be quite the wizard."

"Duh!" He said laughing. "Nah just practiced a lot, and was always curious." They continued to chat like this discovering things about each other throughout the carriage ride until they arrived at the gates to Hogsmeade.

"Well were here!" She said as they got out of the carriage. "So I was thinking that I show you all the stores first what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me which is first up?" They walked down the main street through Hogsmeade, stopping at each store to look through the window. She was very happy when they walked by the quidditch store and he didn't seem to notice or want to go inside.

"Ooh Tomes and Scrolls mind if we go in, I love seeing different areas bookstores?" Was he asking her to go into a bookstore on a date? He might as well have proposed right then.

"Of course we can, this is my favorite store here!" She said excitedly.

"Really? I thought for sure a jokester like you would have liked that joke place a few stores back." He said playfully as the entered.

"Are you looking for anything in particular? I know this store like the back of my hand." She said kinda wishing she hadn't afterwards hoping that didn't make her sound lame.

"Nothing specific, just like to look around." They stayed in the bookstore for about an hour sharing conversation on different ones they had read, which was their favorites, the good ones, the bad ones, recommendations etc. Hermione was extremely impressed with how much Harry had read, he seemed to know anything about everything and might even give her a run for her money on number of books read. "Alright I've had enough nerdding for one night, let's go check out this shrieking shack then go grab a bite to eat and get those drinks. "

"Sounds good to me." She led him out the store and down the short path leading to the fence the towns people years before had put around the shacks property. "Well not much but this is it, the scariest building in Britain."

"Looks terrifying, have you ever been in it?"

"No, I'm not very superstitious but still, I'm not really one for scary things." They stood there leaning over the fence staring off at the shack for a few minutes. Harry instead of grabbing her hand this time had wrapped his arm around her waist as they stood there. Which drove her crazy, and made her feel like it was 100 degrees hotter outside.

"Thank you again for coming with me tonight Hermione, I'm glad you stopped yelling at me for a second to say yes." He said with that usual smirk and gave her a squeeze around the waist.

"Don't think I've forgiven you yet either for that! One date doesn't make us square." She said flirting back with him.

"Guess I'll have to take you on a few more than till I make it even. Alright come on I'm getting hungry lets go grab that dinner." He said over the dog that had begun howling off in the distance towards the shack. As Hermione led him away from the shack towards the three broomsticks she was ecstatic. Her face must have been so red, and she was smiling so hard it hurt. He said he would have to take her on more dates! That meant he liked or, or at least he was having fun! EEEK!

"Well here we are, the Three Broomsticks not much, but it's the only restaurant I've been to in Hogsmeade before."

"Looks good to me, though at this point as long as the foods edible I will be happy I'm so hungry!" The only booth that was open was in the far back corner so Harry said he would grab the seat while she was in the restroom. When she made it to the bathroom she ran as quick as she could to the mirror to make sure her makeup still looked good. She even pulled up her bra a little to make her boobs look a little bigger. She was so happy and the night still wasn't done! He was perfect, this day was perfect. After she had made sure all of her makeup was good enough she made her way to their booth.

Like the perfect gentleman he stood up when she arrived and let her sit down first and much to her surprise he sat down on the same side of the booth with her.

"Oh hey I found this while you were in the bathroom thought you might like it." He reached in his pocket pulling out something that was so small she couldn't tell what it was. Then all the sudden he made it expand. Suddenly what started out as something that could have been mistaken for flint turned into a book. She took it from his hands and looked at the cover. It was the Hogwarts: a History Complete Deluxe Founder's Edition with author commentary and an extra 200 pages of newly written material.

"What….. When…. How….?" She stuttered out. This was the greatest gift she had ever gotten. She had always wanted this book ever since it had come out three years ago. She had asked three years in a row for Christmas and for her birthday for her parents to get it for her. Both times she had been let down. It was so expensive, and he had bought it for her… on their first date. She didn't know what to think or say.

"Hahaha I'll take the loss of words as a good thing. Although the drool is a little much." She checked her mouth to make sure she wasn't drooling. "I'm joking, it's nothing big, you kept going on about how much you wanted it in back there in the store so this is my gift for all the drama I may have caused or in the future will cause you."

"Did you Mr. Harry just try to buy my forgiveness?"

"Uhhhhh nooooo…. Yes… maybe?"

"Well damn good job." She said and whether it was just out of pure joy from the book or whatever form of emotion she was feeling she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much you have no idea how perfect, and how much this means to me! Your kinda the best you know that?"

"That's what they all tell me." They sat there at the booth snacking for what seemed like days. He even made her try some butterbeers. He was so easy to talk too. Even with her friends she had never found it this easy to talk to someone. They never had an awkward pause, there was never nothing to talk about. He made her laugh more in there one date than she had her whole life combined. She was sure that she wouldn't be able to talk for a year as sore as her cheeks were getting from blushing and smiling. He was so perfect too. He was funny, handsome, smart, hot, laid-back, beautiful, and he even had a few tattoos on his arms and chest, that until then, she had had no idea turned her on. It wasn't until the bartender yelled last call that she for the first time looked at her watch.

"Oh my god Harry I'm so sorry, but it's almost two in the morning! We have to go back I'm already three hours past curfew!"

"Are you serious?" He said looking at his watch. "Wow time really went by fast. Hermione don't worry about the tab I'll get it my treat for you being the perfect date." He said as she had reached in her bag and pulled out some coins.

"Thank you Harry you're too sweet. But I am going to get detention for no less than three weeks for this. I'm so sorry for making you leave because of me."

"Hermione stop it!" He said still with that smile. "It's late and I've kept you out long enough for one night anyways. Besides whether you say yes or no were having another date very soon, I didn't get enough of you tonight." He said as he paid the tab and they left the Three Broomsticks.

"I guess I'd be okay for another date." Even though she was so so so excited about another date with him she had to force the smile. She was worried about getting in trouble.

"Hey don't worry, cheer up I can get you back to your dorm without getting caught so smile pretty lady."

"What? How? A week ago you couldn't even find the great hall, which is the biggest room in the school. Now all the sudden you know a way to get into the school unseen and all the way to my dorm unseen?"

"Well yea, haha. Let's just say someone told me about a few secret passages in Hogwarts. And besides I happen to be halfway decent with a few spells that will help us."

"You are just full of mystery Mr. Harry, what else are you hiding? What else am I going to find out soon? That you're really a dark wizard looking to kill someone at Hogwarts or something?"

"Nah but it does sound like you're talking about this guy Tom I know though."

"Oh shut up! Oh no! The Carriages are all gone! They must have all gone back to the school before curfew. This walk is going to take us at least an hour."

"I think I know a quicker way, here grab my hand." She did as he told her too and as soon as she grabbed his hand she felt as if her body and world was being pushed through a small tube. All of her vision previously was now just a blur and warped array of colors. Then before she could say Hippogriff they were standing outside of the gates to the Castle grounds were the carriages were.

"Did…. We just…. appereate?" She said so confused on what had just happened.

"Quite the observant which you are Hermione. Ten points to Gryffindor!" He said sarcastically.

"But how, it's impossible to appereate into Hogwarts, and apparition isn't taught until the sixth year!"

"First, I didn't appereate into Hogwarts were still outside the grounds just barely though. Second, we don't have the same laws of appereation that Britain does. In Norway whenever your magic allows you to do it fully, and you pass a test without splinching you're good to go." He continued to push the limits of how much she thought she could be amazed.

"Ok well master wizard Harry, you're in charge now how do we get back without getting caught."

"Follow me!" He grabbed and led her by the arm silently casting some spells she couldn't quite make out. He could even silently cast spells! Jesus he was good at magic. He led her quietly to the bottom of the astronomy tower and cast a few more spells silently. When they made it to the base of the tower he looked around for a second then pushed on a few bricks revealing a gap in the wall.

"How did you…"

"Shh later." He resealed the wall behind them cast a few more spells to himself and then told her to lead the way to her common room. After taking a good fifteen minutes extra than it would have taken her normally to get to her common room from the astronomy tower, due them walking slowly they finally made it. "Told you." He said with an accomplished grin.

"Yea Yea good job." She said sarcastically trying not to add anything to his already huge ego. "Well I guess this is goodbye and goodnight." She whispered. "Thank you so much for everything Harry tonight was perfect, and thank you again for the book, although now I think I owe _you_."

"I'm glad you had fun. It was one of the best nights I've ever had too. And no were even now no more debts between us, we are even!" There was a brief silence as they just stared into each other's eyes. "Thank you again Hermione, I hope I told you enough how perfectly beautiful you looked tonight, and how anxious I already am for the next date." And with that he grabbed her by her waste unexpectedly causing her to give out a small squeak and pulled her right up against him and brought his lips down to hers. He was kissing her! As his lips touched hers he pulled her tighter causing all the air she had built up to escape, leaving her breathless. His lips were moist and a little rough were she could feel each part of them touching hers. She was in heaven. Just when she decided she never wanted to stop kissing him he pulled away and by the time she opened her eyes he was gone.

All that was left where he was standing was a single flower enchanted so it was hovering two feet off the ground. God he was good, too good at this. She made a note to never tell him that though, as she grabbed the flower. It was a beautiful purple type of lily she had never seen before. She had told him earlier lilies were her favorite flower and later that purple was her favorite color. She was smiling ear to ear as she silently told the password to the fat lady and casting a muffliato on herself made her way back to the girl's dorm rooms. Luckily for her Parvati and the rest of the girls were already asleep.

She quickly got into her bed not even bothering to undress. She immediately pulled the curtains around her bed shut cast a muffliato charm on them and screamed ecstatically into her pillow. This had been the greatest night of her life, and he had said he had fun, and wanted to have another date! He had bought her an amazing gift, the best she had ever gotten, he had bought her dinner and drinks, he had given her a flower! Most of all though, he had held her and kissed her. She laid there the rest of the night completely wide awake just holding the flower in her hands smiling, and reflecting on their date. She had never felt like this before, things had never been so perfect. Finally around five in the morning she fell asleep with the lily in her hand, a smile on her face, and with lips still tingling.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry

All of the students from the three schools were flooding into the Great Hall. He sat bowed over on the Durmstrang school's bench with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He was facing towards the windows looking out at the lake in deep thought. He had been one of the first to arrive to the great hall that morning and hadn't moved an inch since, not even when Hermione had called his name. Earlier that morning like he had planned, the Lily he had left her transfigured into a small piece of parchment, saying that he would not be able to see or talk to her for a little while, and to please not try and come see him until he came to her. He was sure the note had made her think that he didn't enjoy their date, or that maybe that he didn't like her, he would apologize for that later but now was not the time. Too much was about to happen for him to worry about that for now.

His mind as he sat there had been reflecting on his past and his very near arriving future. His whole life had lead him to this point now. It was fourteen years ago that Sirius had rescued him from his family's shattered home. Fourteen years since Sirius had took it on himself to become his father, and fill the void of both of his parents. There had never been a day since where Sirius had not mentioned either his father or his mother in some way or another. Often times he truly wondered who their death effected more. For him Sirius had given him everything, been there for everything, and he would never have asked for anything different.

Sirius had fled Britain with nothing more than him and the blanket that he was wrapped in. For the first few months while Sirius was looking for some of his friends that had moved to Norway, they had spent there nights wherever Sirius had fallen asleep. Sirius said he always refused to accept welfare, or donations that he was going to provide them with everything himself. That he was going to make me into a wizard my parents would be proud of. Even at an early age it wasn't hard to see though that the main reason wasn't to make his parents proud, though it was a major one, but that it was Sirius's way of reconciling and gaining the forgiveness he felt he needed.

Eventually Sirius had found a few friends from back in his day here at Hogwarts. They had helped him transfer most of his funds and holdings from the Black family's account at Gringotts the wizarding bank here in Britain under a fake name James Padfoot. He had bought them both a nice house, and provided everything a family could need. He had even gone the extra mile to make him feel more at home by bringing all the books from his parent's old house which Sirius had lived in for a short while after his brother and parents had passed away. Many of the books had been borrowed by my own parents and every so often I would come across a note, a joke, or drawing they had made.

Ever since he could talk Sirius began introducing him to magic. He would tell him that even before his first birthday that he had been doing magic. Since the very beginning Sirius had pushed him to be the greatest at everything. However, the biggest thing that had set him off in his future of magic was not Sirius always pushing him, but actually a gift that Sirius had given him on his sixth birthday. Sirius had bought him a wizarding children's book called The First True Pharaoh. The book was about a young boy born into a slave family in ancient Egypt when the first of the pyramids were being built. The boy grew up with an imagination unmatched by anyone else. The boy would go to bed and dream of throwing the sun across the desert. He would dream of moving pyramids away from Egypt so his family would never have to move another stone. He dreamed of controlling the rain so his little sister would never starve. Many and many things the little boy would dream. But most of all he dreamed of being _the_ king.

The boy as he grew older continued to dream and imagine all these different forms of powers he wanted. One day when the boy was much older almost a man grown, the king ordered his father, mother, and crippled sister unfit for work and had them executed. After that the boy vowed he would kill the king. The day after his family was murdered the boy fled. Over time he lived on his own becoming one with nature. He began to see things he had not seen before and began to feel things inside him he had never felt. One day he dreamt of rain and rain came. The next he dreamt of food and a locust swarm came providing him with food to eat. On the Third day the boy dreamed of true power and it came.

The boy now a man returned to Egypt. He returned to the feet of the pyramids. This time instead of dreaming in his sleep he made his dreams a reality. Rays from the sun herself came into his open palms and he set a storming blaze to the king and his nobles. With strength stronger than all of Egypt combined he lifted the pyramids and moved them. And with the all the power of the clouds he flooded the Nile valley. He gave the people not only freedom, life, water, food, shelter, money, but dreams like he had, and all the people were astonished at his power and praised him and called him Master, King, and God.

Though he could relate to the boy having lost his family to a man many called master, it wasn't the idea of revenge on Tom Riddle, or the concept of avenging his family that really intrigued him. Honestly with as perfect as Sirius had made his life, though he obviously wished his parents were alive, he truly felt this was the way things were meant to be. And until Sirius had told him that Durmstrang was going to Hogwarts a few months back, the idea of even being in the same country as the man who killed his parents had ever crossed his mind. No it wasn't revenge or vengeance. It was being the most powerful, the greatest that intrigued him. The boy had shown the world that he was the greatest, the most powerful, and a god. So would he.

From what Sirius had told him of Tom Riddle he knew that Tom had held some of the same dreams, only Tom wanted to be the exact same as the boy in the story. He wanted to be everyone's master he wanted to be king. He knew though that he didn't want to go down the same path. He didn't want people to call him master, or king. Just as Viktor wanted to be the best quidditch player he just wanted to be the greatest wizard of all time. That concept of being in everyone's eyes the greatest latched on to him ever since the first time he read that book, and since then he had spent almost all of his life devoted to his mission.

Sirius had done everything he could to help him with his magic from the earliest stages. Each time he learned a spell, each time he brewed a potion right, each time he learned something new Sirius had pushed him more. Often time Sirius made him wonder if he had cared more about making him acceptable to how he thought he would have turned out if his parents had raised him, than I cared about becoming the best. However with the constant pressure he put on himself doubled with the support and pressure Sirius put on him he had advanced at twice the rate as the other wizards and witches his age.

As he had told Hermione on their date he was already transfiguring things at eight years old. By nine he was already practicing things from Sirius's first year books all without even owning his first wand. By ten Sirius had lied about his age and he had gone and bought his wand and began both studying wandlore and practicing magic with a wand as well as without it. In his first year at Durmstrang he had gotten perfect marks in all of his classes, won every dueling tournament including the second and third year's tournaments which due to his skill Igor had allowed him to take place in.

The second year went much the same. He was always either, researching, practicing, dueling, brewing potions, or studying. Again he made perfect marks in his classes won all the dueling tournaments, and had even by the end of the year had created his own spell. It was quite simple and honestly he wasn't too proud of the idea since he had basically stole it from a muggle concept. Because he had grown tired of waiting on his owl to respond with Sirius's letters he developed a charm to put on two scrolls of parchment that would send the writing from one scroll to the other, much like a muggle text. Although the spell won him awards and honors from the Norway Ministry of Magic it wasn't enough for him. Last year was much the same, even with all the dating and hanging out with Allan and Viktor he had done, he still had managed, with a great deal of help from Sirius, to get a full body transfiguration on himself. Which he suspected from the major influence Sirius had on him during the process ended up being a black wolf.

Almost all of the students had filed into the great hall by then. He could hear loud chatter from every end of the hall as people discussed who the champion was going to be from each school. Almost all of Durmstrang believed that Krum was going to be their champion. He knew though that that wasn't going to happen. The Triwizard cup chose the wizard from each school based on magical intelligence, power, wit, experience, and magical ability. All qualities which Krum did not possess in great quantities, but which he knew from all of the students of Durmstrang he held the most. However another quality he knew the cup took into consideration was desire. And he knew for certain that no one in this hall wanted their name to be drawn more than him. Today was the perfect opportunity for him to lay down another stepping stone on his path to glory and greatness.

All three of the headmasters stood up on the stage near the Hogwarts's Headmaster's podium and the cup. Each was staring out towards the students waiting patiently for the students chatter to simmer down allowing the talk and excitement to linger for a few moments.

"Today, is the day that three students in this hall lives' will change forever." Dumbledore began and the students quickly quieted. "Today three students have the chance to begin their path to glory. Today three wizards will begin some of the hardest tasks a witch or wizard can face. For the wizards or witches that are chosen today know that you have been chosen for a reason. The Triwizard Cup only choses the best, brightest, and those who in its eyes are the greatest from their school. Now, let us see who the Triwizard Cup as chosen and seen worthy for this year's Triwizard Tournament!" Finally removing his eyes from the lake he turned them towards the three headmasters. Dumbledore had raised his wand and had it pointed at the cup causing it to spew rays of magic off into the hall.

After a few moments of complete silence the cup withdrew all of its magic into itself then after a few seconds spit out a bright brown ray of magic towards the ceiling and threw out a piece of paper with it. He closed his eyes anxiously…

"The champion from Hogwarts is…" Dumbledore paused briefly. "Cedric Diggory!" The Hogwarts students erupted. He raised his eye to get a glance at the Hogwarts champion as the students around him rose and clapped. The boy who was now walking towards the podium to shake the three headmasters outstretched hands didn't look all that impressive to him. He was average height maybe an inch or two taller. He was slightly built, with brown hair, brown eyes, and a bright smile plastered on his face that showed that he was very surprised at his name being called. Cedric made his way to a back door leading behind the teacher's tables. Again after a few moments silence consumed the hall.

The cup again after a few moments spewed a huge stream of purple colored magic towards the ceiling and with it another piece of paper. Again he closed his eyes.

"The Champion from Beauxbatons Academy is…. Fleur Delacaour." He looked up to see one of the two Veelas he had seen earlier on their first day at Hogwarts make her way to the podium. She walked with her school uniform, and blonde hair flowing behind her with much more confidence than the boy before her. He suspected she knew her name was going to be drawn. She, like Cedric, made her way after shaking the headmaster's hands to the back room. Now it was his time.

One last time the cup spewed a giant red colored array of magic towards the ceiling and a piece of parchment with it.

"Lastly the Champion from Durmstrang is…." The headmaster rolled the parchment open. "Harry…." As he looked up towards the headmaster awaiting him to finish his name he saw a look of utter death on the man's face. "This can't be…" He said still looking bewildered, just staring at the parchment blankly. All the students in the hall were confused as well. Why didn't Dumbledore just finish the name? What couldn't be? Finally when Igor had enough of waiting for his champion's name to be announced he grabbed the paper from Dumbledore.

"The Champion from Durmstrang is Harry Potter!" Igor yelled and a quick flash came and went across his face, disappointed that it wasn't Viktor's name. He took his time getting to his feet. As he stood and lifted his eyes from the floor he could see every eye in the hall on him, and every jaw dropped. He walked slowly towards the podium, enjoying every second of attention he was getting, trying to milk every moment of it. A sly smile was trying to pry its way onto his face as he enjoyed their stares but he fought against it trying not to show any emotion.

The sound of each footstep as he made his way to the podium echoed like a giant as the hall was in complete silence. He made his way down the aisle and up the stairs to the podium shaking Igor's hand first as the headmaster gave a small smile still trying to hold his distaste that he had been chosen. Next the giant headmistress from Beauxbatons congratulated him. Lastly he made his way to where Dumbledore was still glued to the floor and reached out his hand.

"Is it really you…?" Dumbledore mumbled in a whispered tone. "Harry we must talk this instant please. I have so many questions, so many things to discuss, for so long I thought…"

"I think you need to finish your speech sir. We can speak afterwards, I also have a few things to discuss." With that he left Dumbledore and made his way to the door behind the teacher's table. Inside was a much smaller room than the great hall. Only a few tables and floating candles were present inside. The other two champions each sat at their own table. He decided to lean against a pillar near the first table.

After a few minutes he could hear the loud rumbling of footsteps from the students leaving the great hall. Shortly after their footsteps died down the door to the room opened and a mob of headmasters and teachers made their way in. Each one that made their way in the room stared him down. Especially one extremely greasy long haired teacher.

"Harry." Dumbledore said as he made his way in the room.

"Dumbledore if you would be so kind to give the final instructions, I am rather in a hurry to get back to the ministry." A man wearing a top hat said interrupting Dumbledore from trying to talk to him.

"Yes of course." Dumbledore said as he made his way to the front of the room. Still all the teachers eyed him. "Congratulations to you three on being chosen to represent your school. You have been given a great honor in so, but an even greater challenge. As I have said before and I'm sure your headmasters have told you there will be three challenges in the tournament. Each one will be more demanding and difficult then the next. After each challenge points will be given according to placement. Whoever has the most points or is last alive at the end of the third challenge wins the cup. We encourage you to use every bit of help you can get as you will need it. As so the Hogwarts library will be open at all hours to you three, as well as the restricted section. For you Harry and Fleur please let your headmasters know when you plan to study so you are not accused of sneaking about or abusing this. The first challenge will be in exactly one week from tomorrow. For the first challenge no clues will be given however if you pass the first trial a clue will be given for the second task and same with the third. Good luck to you all."

He could tell the headmaster was rushing the speech. Sirius had warned him that if the headmaster knew who he was he would do everything in his power to speak to him. He would let Dumbledore speak to him though. He knew Dumbledore held great power in the wizarding world here in Britain. He needed that influence for what he had planned to work. The other students and teachers made their way out of the room. Igor gave him a pat on the back as he left. Dumbledore and he remained.

"Harry please excuse my awe, I don't think I have ever been so caught off guard, so bewildered, and so confused in my life." Dumbledore started as they both sat down at the same table. "And trust me that's saying a lot as long as I have lived. I don't even know where to begin…"

"Headmaster before you say anything I have a few things I would like to say before I'm answering any questions you may have."

"Yes of course Harry."

"First, I know all about you, I have heard nothing but great things of your kindness, wisdom, and generosity. How you are one of the greatest wizards of your generations and were very close friends to my parents. I know that you helped them out a lot. That they both looked up to you when they were students, and that they even cared enough about you to ask you to officiate their wedding. So before _I_ begin I want you to know that as of now I think very highly of you. Even with that though there are some things I won't tell you until I fully trust you, for my family's safety."

"Your family's safety Harry? Whose family are you staying with?"

"That isn't something I'm ready to answer yet sir."

"Of course I am sorry Harry. I'm sure I could ask a thousand questions then a thousand more maybe it would be best if you just told me a little of how you are here today, if you don't mind?"

"Sure sir. As of how I am alive I do not know. Whether Voldemort let me live, whether my parents cast some spell, or whether something else happened I do not know. I am sure you are more aware of the events that actually happened than I am. For as how I am here. I was raised in Norway my whole life. I have been a student at Durmstrang since I was eleven. I have known all about my past since I could understand it."

"How have you lived so long without people knowing your name, even in Norway if someone had known Harry Potter was alive word would have spread? You must have been under a false name. Yes?"

"Yes sir. I have always been Harry but have been registered as Harry Padfoot. Which before you ask anything else there is something I want to ask of you, is that ok?"

"Harry anything of course."

"I will be willing to tell you everything, and answer all of your questions if you can help me. Someone very important to me, someone who without I would not be standing before you today is not safe here in Britain. That someone means the world to me, and has wanted nothing more than for me to come to Hogwarts since I was a boy. For me to answer your questions and to speak anymore to you I want your word you will use your influence in the British Ministry to make it safe for them here."

"Why is it unsafe for this special someone Harry? I must know at least that before I can guarantee that I can help. But I promise if I can help I will."

"They have been falsely accused of a crime here, a serious crime. If they were to step a foot in public they would be sent to Azkaban."

"What crime Harry?"

"Murder." He said glaring at the headmaster seriously. After a moment of pause Dumbledore again spoke up.

"Harry, murder is no small crime. Even if falsely accused it would be difficult for even me to help. You would need witnesses, evidence, and much more to make it possible."

"I trust that you will be able to help me sir, I know how much you helped my family in their life and the person accused helped my family even more than you did."

"I will try to help Harry, but I am afraid the information you have given me there isn't much I can do with it. Are you sure you cannot tell me anything further?"

"Fine I will tell you some more. But…." An idea clicked. He did trust the man, how could he not trust a man his parents had loved and trusted so much. A man Sirius to this day still talked highly of. "You must make an unbreakable secrecy vow." The headmaster looked at him puzzlingly. He could see the cogs moving inside the man's head.

"I'm impressed a fourth year student knows how to even make a secrecy vow, but alas my curiosity over fills me I will accept." The two clasped arms and he spoke the first part of the spell and Dumbledore spoke the second. Now until he said the last part of the spell Dumbledore would not be able to say anything spoken. Now he trusted the man.

"I am alive today because of my godfather. He took me from my parent's house right after they had been killed. He had been there secret keeper until the day before when he saw it best for their protection to switch it too one of their other friends he figured would be the least targeted. As it happened that friend had gone over to Voldemort's side earlier. Whether it was by choice or not we do not know. This friends name was Peter Pettigrew. Peter after my parent's death was thought to have been murdered. In fact he was attacked but not by the man accused of it. Sirius Black sir is my godfather. And for my whole life has become my father. He has raised me, fed me, and protected me my whole life. He means everything to me. Now I have a friend whose father has power in the Norwegian Ministry to help protect Sirius as much as they can, but it isn't enough." He paused.

"Sirius is innocent, he was already fleeing with me to Norway when Peter Pettigrew was killed. He fled with me out of fear for my safety. I know that is not much in the way of witnesses or evidence but I am sure you will be able to help me sir. You must." He finished.

"Harry I promise that I will try to do everything I can, but I make no guarantees. Sirius has been one of the Ministry's most wanted for some time now, and if I know Cornelius he will do his best to keep it that way. Thank you Harry for trusting me with this secret. I will begin to think on what you have said and get back to you if any ideas come."

"Thank you sir, I am sure you will think of something. I am sorry though, but I must get back I'm sure people back on our boat want to say their congrats."

"Of course of course, and Harry like I sad earlier to the other champions the school is always open if you need any assistance and my office's door will be always open if you need anything."

"Thank you sir." And with that he made his way out of the small room and through the front gate back to the ship. Where everyone was excited for him and gave their congrats, especially Krum who had never wanted to participate, but just wanted to be able to practice quidditch. And especially Sirius who told him many times that his parents would be proud.

Hermione

She had been sitting atop of the astronomy tower for some time now thinking. He was Harry Potter. She had woke up that morning feeling already so happy with him, and so close even after just one date. She hadn't even known his full name though… Her mind had been racing all day since the champion's announcement. He had known, she judged from the letter her flower had transfigured into, that his name would have been drawn from the cup. But how? No one could know that? He had known that his name being announced would cause a panic from the students. He seemed to have known almost everything that was happening and going to happen. Did he know that she would be this confused? She knew that she hated not knowing. At least she knew that.

Harry Potter…Even she, a girl who had been raised in a muggle family knew about the Potter family. She had read about their death in Hogwarts: a History. The dark wizard Voldemort, who at one time had attended Hogwarts, was last known to have killed James and Lily Potter before he vanished. The boy Harry though had never been found though. Many assumed that he had been obliterated and untraceable because of it. Others believed Voldemort stole the boy, many had no idea. However to everyone there this morning's shock there the missing boy was.

They had talked all day yesterday on their date and yet he never thought to tell her any of this… Why? She had tried right after the announcement to talk to him. It had taken her a good while to build the courage to walk up to Durmstrang's Ship and ask to speak with him. However whether they were telling the truth or not they had told her he wasn't there. So she had come here. Still trying to avoid her friends who hadn't had the chance to question her yet. She was sure Parvati would have even more questions now that she knew her dates name and was sure to connect the dots to "which" Harry it was.

She knew she was overthinking things as always about this, and decided to simply just let it go. She always worried too much about everything, she would make this simple and just let it be. Not fully convincing herself that she could just let it be she headed off from the astronomy tower and made her way back through the halls and the Gryffindor common room back to the girl's dorms.

"There you are!" Parvati yelled at her the moment she made her way through the door. "I have been looking for you all morning, you have had enough time now Miss Granger. Answers now! Are you or are you not currently dating Durmstrang's champion? Did you or did you not stay out late, past curfew I may add, with him last night? Did he kiss you? Did you do more? I mean you were showing off major skin. How was the date, I mean how are you? How was he?" She managed to ask all the questions in one breath.

She hadn't decided what to say to Parvati until she made her way to her bed. On her nightstand where she had left the note that had been transfigured from the lily, was once again transfigured back into the lily. This time it was a bright white in color with red flowing through it. One of the pedals from the stem had fallen off and transfigured itself into another note. She quickly grabbed the flower and the note while Parvati glared at her awaiting her answers. She read the note to herself.

_I'm sorry for today. I miss you. If you still want that second date, I have something I think you will like to see tomorrow night, meet outside front gate, midnight. _

_ Harry P._

"Well Hermione? Answer me!" Parvati yelled again drawing her attention away from the letter. "Are you dating Durmstrang's champ? Did you two kiss? Were you really out late past curfew? And how was the date, how was he, how are you?" She again repeated her questions begging her for an answer.

"Fineee. Yes I guess I am, yes we did kiss, yes I Hermione Granger was out past curfew, and…." She paused thinking how to answer the last few questions, a smile that had been absent crept once again unto her face. "Well….Perfect…."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry

The night was chill as he made his way from the ship towards the front gate. The moon hung overhead in the middle of the sky lighting the grounds up in its ambience. For the first time that year it was cold enough to see his breath. He buttoned up the jacket he was wearing all the way up as his body shivered in the nights chill. The note he had left Hermione had told her to meet him out here at midnight. He hoped first of all that she still wanted to come, and secondly that she wouldn't get caught making her way out to meet him. His concerns were immediately eliminated as he made his way closer to the front gate and saw her standing there.

She apparently had not known it was going to be cold as she was wearing just jeans and a short sleeved shirt. Even from fifty feet away he could see her outline shivering. Unlike their first date her hair was down like the day he had first seen her in thehallway. He hadn't realized that it was so long reaching halfway down her back. As he walked closer he could hear her teeth chattering in the cold.

"If your teeth chatter any louder you're going to wake the whole school up!"

"Oh hush it! I was so worried about breaking school rules and getting caught I completely forgot it would be cold."

"Here." He said as he pulled a jacket and blanket from the bag he had brought. He walked up to her put the jacket on her then wrapped her in the blanket. "There you go. You know it's a good thing one of us here pays attention to things." He said laughing.

"You're lucky I even came Harry! What is so important for me to see that you made me break school rules?"

"Calm down don't yell. I'm allowed to be out an about now that I'm Durmstrang's champion but we still don't want you getting caught. Besides trust me, you're really going to like what I'm going to show you."

"Ok well lead the way then, this had better be good. I have a charms exam tomorrow." He led her towards their destination.

"Charms huh? Let' see fourth year charms… You must be working on summoning and banishing charms then right?"

"How did you know that? But yes we have our first exam on summoning charms tomorrow and I haven't practiced at all. I'm told we have to be able to summon something in front of the class from outside the room. I have been so busy with other things that I haven't even tried it yet." They continued to walk towards what Sirius had told him Hogwarts called the forbidden forest.

"I have some of Hogwarts's old school books at my house in Norway that I've read through. The trick for a good summoning charm isn't really in the form of the wand movements though like most books say. The main part which a lot of books don't tell you is the mental part. If you can vividly picture the object you're trying to summon in your mind then you can basically summon it with little wand movement or effort. I recommend trying it with your eyes close, makes it easier to picture."

"Does Durmstrang teach Charms in a different order? And no I remember specifically reading that without close to perfect wand movement it's almost impossible to summon anything."

"No from as far as I know the curriculums are pretty much the same although from what I have read and been told Durmstrang deals much more with hexes, dark arts history and defense, and dueling. You don't believe me though? Fine see that rock over there?" He pointed to a rock on the near edge of the forest. "Summon it with your eyes open and doing it the way your book says to cast the spell."

She pulled out her wand pointed at the rock said the spell and flicked her wand in the motion her book had told her too. The rock pulled itself on the ground slowly leaving a trail of flat grass behind it. Slowly and eventually it made its way to their feet. "See, there I summoned it." She said trying to sound smug but held a look of true disappointment on her face.

"Here." He said as he picked up the rock and held it in front of them. "Now try it my way. Look at the rock's shape, its texture, color, and know its weight." He tossed the rock to her. She examined it thoroughly and threw it back to him and he tossed it into the forest a good ways where she couldn't see it.

"But now I don't know where it is."

"Good, trust me you're not going to know where the object you're summoning tomorrow will be either. Now close your eyes, imagine the rock in your mind, and remember how it felt in your hand. The texture, everything." She closed her eyes and he guessed by the way she was biting the corner of her lips she was thinking. Man she looked cute when she was trying hard. "Now keeping your wand down without even raising it just roll your wrist and say the spell." Before she even finished rolling her wrist the rock came flying from the forest like a speeding bullet and into her palm. She opened her eyes astonished that it had worked! "You did it! It came to you so fast too, most objects once their summoned even if that small still don't move that fast. You must be quite the witch Hermione."

"Thank you Harry, but how did that work though, I read that chapter three times and it extremely emphasized the path of the wand while casting?"

"Well not everything you read is the only way. Before there were wands people still casted spells and worked magic. Yes wands help to direct and quantify our ability's but the magic comes from you not the wand."

"I guess I never thought of it that way. I always just assumed the way the teachers taught us was the best way. Wait…" It seemed to just her were they were walking too. "Were not going in _THERE _are we, Harry the forbidden forest is… well forbidden!"

"Well you've already broke one school rule tonight two won't hurt you that much more. But before we enter I need to cast a silencing and invisibility charm on us is that ok? We're not exactly supposed to be where were going."

"Harry I don't know…"

"Oh come on! Don't make me return that book!" He knew that would work.

"Fine!" He cast the two charms on them and led them into the forest. After about a twenty minute walk they came to the outside brush of the clearing. He looked at her as her brained worked through what she was seeing. Inside the clearing there were three giant cages. In each of the cages was a different type of dragon. "Are those…. Dragons…. But…. Why are they here in the forest?" Before he could answer it suddenly clicked for her. "That's the first task?! Are they mental! You can't fight a dragon!"

"I told you that you would like it." He laughed as he pulled another blanket out from the bag. He stepped into the clearing and cast all the charms he could think of to keep them from being seen, smelt, or heard. He laid the blanket down and pulled out two pillows, two glasses, two candles, and a bottle of wine. He sat down on the blanket lighting the candles and poured two glasses of the wine as she continued to stare jaw dropped. "Care to join me? I don't think I can drink this all by myself, you know Norwegian fire wine is quite hard to find and much too strong for me to drink the whole bottle!"

She sat down next to him, her face still bewildered at the sight before her. "Harry you can't possibly fight one of those things, there huge! You'll get hurt!"

"Hermione here." He handed her a glass of wine and shot a silent spell at his bag which then begin to quietly play the famous muggle artist Dean Martin. "Cheers, to magic, the beginning of the tournament, and… to the beginning of us." He hit her glass with and took a long swig.

"Cheers. I guess I do owe you a congratulations, it is quite an honor to be chosen for the tournament, I guess I'm still in shock though at the moment."

"Well thank you Hermione."

"How did you know by the way?"

"How did I know what?"

"You left me the note, it said you wouldn't be able to talk to me for a while. You knew your name was going to be drawn and you knew that people would react like they did… How?"

"Well I didn't _completely_ know the cup was going to choose me I was just confident I was the best wizard at Durmstrang and the cup would know that. And wouldn't you expect people to have some sort of reaction if they thought you had been dead for fifteen years? Especially if many of them thought it was because of you that Voldemort the wizard they all hate was gone."

"Why didn't you tell me? We went through that whole day and night together and you never warned me or told me."

"I'm sorry Hermione, you looked so perfect that night and I was so excited I didn't want to spend the whole night talking about things like that. Especially with as much fun as I was having. I promise no more secrets ask away, I won't lie, anything. What do you want to know?"

"I mean I don't know what to ask it's just that's something kind of important to know! I mean you give me a kiss and I don't even know your whole name, or basically who you are! Now that I think about it we spent the whole night talking about me."

"Well…" he started as he surprised her by leaning in to where she was laying and planting a peck on her cheeks. "My name is Harry James Mooney Potter. The name Harry was my mother's grandfather's name, the name James was my father's name as I'm sure you know. Mooney was added later on when my Godfather took me as his. He said if he was going to raise me he at least got to add in a name important to him." He paused again giving her another peck on the cheek. He took another sip of wine and scooted closer to her. Their bodies now inches apart. "My godfather Sirius Black raised me in Norway since my parent's wer…."

"YOUR GODFATHER IS SIRIUS BLACK! BUT HARRY HE IS A KILLER!"

"Calm down or you're going to spill your wine!" He said laughing knowing that would draw a reaction. "No he isn't he is innocent and a good man. I hope you know I'm trusting you by telling you that as a secret, only a few people know that. Promise me you won't tell?"

She paused looking at him concerned. "I promise Harry, but I actually have a couple questions now if you don't mind?"

"Of course, ask away."

"First of all, how did you know dragons were the first task… and what are you going to do about them?"

"Well, without getting anyone in trouble a certain headmaster told me I should go for a walk in the forest." He said drawing a sarcastic smile from her. "As to what I'm going to do I'm not sure yet, but I still have a week."

"You're lucky I like you or I might have told a certain headmaster off! Well if you need help I happen to know a lot about dragons, and know where most of the books that might help are in the library."

"That's perfect actually, as a champion I get a twenty-four hour pass to the library and the restricted section so I could use some help."

"You can get into the restricted section and be in there twenty-four seven?! I have been asking for that for four years! I would have entered my name if I knew you got that!"

"I'll talk to Dumbledore and Igor and see if I can get you a pass to help me then, I'm sure they will both say yes. Now what else did you want to ask me?" She gave him a small peck on the lips after he told her that.

"Right, this might sound dumb but how do you know so much! I have been the top of my class every year, I'm always studying, reading, making perfect marks, and usually the first to complete a spell in class. I always feel like the smartest person in the room, I'm usually the one telling others information but you seem leagues ahead of me. How?"

"Well I don't think I know that much more than you if anything at all, I have just been at it longer I'm sure. You were raised by muggle parents, since I could talk Sirius has been teaching me magic. And the biggest thing I can guess is that you're limiting yourself too much."

"Limiting myself? I don't get it?"

"Sirius used to be a big prankster in his day, he, my father, and two of their other friends used to always try to come up with the most elaborate pranks, cast the funniest spells, and impress the women in the school. This is at least what he tells me." He paused laughing. "In none of your books does it tell you how to levitate another student, how to give someone a wedgie from across the castle, ways to cheat on an exam, or even how to hex a fellow student to do your laundry. Yet there are spells for all of these things. My father and his friends thought outside the lines of their teachings and text books. They thought for themselves, imagined new spells, sought to make their own magic. From what you have told me about yourself so far I have no doubt in my mind that you are the smartest book-smart witch I have ever met. But at the end of the day the most powerful and most magically talented witches or wizards thought outside the normal boundaries. That's how I've learned everything I have. I don't know any more than you do necessarily I just don't accept what I'm told or read in a book. I try it for myself."

"I guess… I am just so used to getting everything from the magic world from school, I wish I had the same exposure at home."

"Yea I guess that does help a lot."

"Ok last question then I will shut up. Why me?"

"Why you? What do you mean why you?"

"Why did you ask me on the date, why did you ask me out here again tonight? Why me?"

"Putting me on the spot now are we?" He poured them both another glass of wine. "Well, if you must know. I came into Hogwarts expecting to take place in the tournament and win of course." He said smugly drawing a roll of her eyes. "But other than that I didn't expect much more. However after me and my friends had been lost for a few hours in the castle I called you over to help and you changed my expectations. You came over and hit me like a train. You looked so…. Well pretty and it took me off guard, which never happens I might add!" She rolled her eyes again. "After that when we saw you hex the ginger it just added fuel to the fire. Then with you looking so flustered I just couldn't help myself. You were so pretty, passionate, hot, and obviously talented judging by the way you hexed the poor kid. All these things just turned me on about you. I know I'm not saying this how it is in my head but it just seemed… Right you know? Then we went on the date and I don't think I have ever had a better first date. You were so funny, so smart, and so easy to talk too. You looked like a freaking super model in that outfit, you were so beautiful, your body looked fucking sexy as hell, and we just clicked. I went home happier than I have been in a while that night… So I guess that's why."

She just stared at him with those deep brown eyes. After a minute when he was just about to say something she moved towards him and basically tackled him on to his back. She grabbed him as she rolled on top of him putting both of her legs on either side of him, and both her hands to his face. She lowered her face onto his and began to kiss him passionately. At first her hands just ruffled through his hair and their lips just touched each other. With a witch as amazing and beautiful as she was on top of him though he couldn't hold back anymore. He pushed through her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth brushing against hers. For what must have been at least an hour they just kissed each other like that, tongue interlacing with the other. Her hands roaming through his hair and face, and his on her hips and back. Eventually she pulled herself off of him and fixed her clothes which in all the commotion had begun to move around revealing for a brief glimpse to him some rather tan nice cleavage.

"So dragons huh?" She said with a devilish smile on her face making him laugh.

"Come here you devil." He said as this time he tackled her back onto the blanket. The two of them continued to kiss each other for the rest of the night. They only stopped to pour more wine, catch their breath, and occasionally take a glance at the three dragons. Before they knew it the sun was coming up and Hermione even with his begging her to stay longer said she had to get to the castle for her exam. They walked back to the castle hand and hand. He left her with another long passionate kiss at the front gate. After that with a bright smile on his face made his way to his room on the ship ignoring Krum and Allan's comments about where he had been and fell asleep.

Hermione

Due to all of her teachers planning all of her exams the week before the first task, she had been unable to get see Harry since he had taken her to the dragons. He had come looking for her to help him find some books in the library in the beginning of the week. She had in a rush shown him where she would look and pulled some books for him but had to quickly leave to go to a class. That had basically been her overall schedule for the past six days.

She had just finished her last exam of the week and even surprising herself decided she was going to postpone doing her homework for Snape until after she saw Harry. She had told him she was sorry she was so busy but he understood. But five days without seeing him was making her go through almost withdrawals. She had made her way in a sprint across the grounds to Durmstrang's ship were Krum and Allan from the deck after they had annoyed her enough about Harry told her he was in the Library. After she had ran all the way back into the school and made her way to the library she saw him sitting in her usual corner table.

He looked so perfect. He was behind a large pile of books and notes she guessed he was taking. He was wearing his dark framed glasses, a cute white and black sweater, and a pair of black jeans.

"Wow someone's been busy did you take all these notes?" she said causing him to look up from the page of notes he was writing on. She walked to where he was sitting not knowing the sudden urge that had come over her and sat on his lap with her legs on either side of him. She grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. He grabbed her legs pulling her chest closer to his and her body more onto his. She ran her left hand across his chest feeling the definition under the sweater. When she was sure that if they kissed any longer they would get caught by Madam Prince she pulled off and sat in the seat next to him leaving her hand on his leg though.

"Did you take all these notes this week? There are like a hundred pages here."

"I missed you too." He said wiping some of her lipstick that had rubbed onto him off. "And yes I don't think I've left here since you left me here a few days ago. Although I think I'm pretty much done here now."

"So you know what you're going to do for the task then?

"Well not exactly since I don't really know what I'm doing with the dragon. But I think I've covered enough of my bases. Hey you wouldn't know of a private place where we could go?"

"Planning to lure me somewhere private to make a move on me Potter are we?" She said in a flirty way. He laughed.

"Caught me red-handed. As tempting as that sounds and I'm not all together denying it I've been working on a spell design that I think will help me a lot with this task. But I can't exactly test out the actual casting in the library."

"You made a spell? I leave you here for a few days and you have created a spell?" He laughed again.

"Well first of all I haven't tested it so I don't know if it actual will work. Second of all I just combined a few parts of a few already existing spells in a way I think will benefit me so it's not that big of a deal. So do you know a place where we can go?"

"Yea actually I know just the place." She led him out of the library and to the seventh floor. "We need a room to practice spells." She said to no one.

"I know that Hermione I just told you that?"

"Shut up Harry I'm not talking to you." She then heard the wall in front of her slowly changing into a door. She looked and saw his eyes widening as he saw it happening. She walked up and opened the door leading him inside. "This Harry, is the room of requirement. It is a legendary room of Hogwarts that only a few people know about. My friend Luna found it her second year when she was looking for her stolen shoes. Will this work?"

"It's perfect Hermione, but how does it work? What do you mean only a few people know about it?"

"Well the room only appears to those with need, and the room that appears only appears for the people who need it for the same purpose. So you have to walk by this exact spot saying you need a place for something, and then it appears. Luna, myself, and now you are the only people I have ever seen even in this corridor so I assume were some of the few."

"Well you're a genius Hermione this will be perfect." That made her blush.

"So let's see this spell of yours."

"Ok so I need your help with this. I may be being daft but after seeing the three breeds of dragons in the forest and reading about them. All three are fire based predators, and all three are known to try to burn their target before they attempt to bite, claw, trample, squash, etc. So I wanted to create a good defense against fire while at the same time having some sort of offense."

"That makes since, so what do you need me to do?"

"I want you to cast _incendio _at me with as much power as you can muster."

"Shouldn't I start off light… you know in case it doesn't work?"

"No I want you to go full power with it. Makes it more pressure for me to succeed. Now on the count of three. One." She raised her wand. "Two." She saw his grip around his tighten. "Three!"

"_INCENDIO!"_ She screamed. A huge burst of flames much bigger than she had expected flew from the tip of her wand towards Harry.

"_DEVORIGNIS" _She heard him yell the spell. All of the sudden she no longer was controlling her wand but the fire continued to come out. At the end where it should have hit him it was forming into a small ball the size of a marble floating in his hand. Finally as she was beginning to feel light headed it stopped. She fell to her knees onto the floor, and saw him quickly run over to her the small marble of fire still floating in his palm. "Here Hermione eat this. It will help." He gave her a small bar of chocolate.

"What happened? Why am I so tired?"

"Because it worked see look." He opened up his hand showing her the floating ball of fire.

"I don't get it still. What did the spell do? Just absorb it all to that marble?"

"In a way yeah. So the spell is designed to first draw fire into a source of my choice, in this case my palm. Secondly it is to lock the source of the fire. So for you, you were unable to stop the fire coming from your wand therefore you exhausted yourself having to exert that much magic in one spell. However a dragon wouldn't feel tired after breathing that much fire like you are now. But I did read that all dragons have a limited supply of fire, and once they exhaust all of it, it takes a while to regenerate. Lastly the spell allows me to then control the now new source of the power. So all the fire, energy, and magic you casted is condensed in this small ball. Which gives me an offensive weapon to use."

"That's really impressive Harry. I can't believe you thought of that all on your own let alone made it happen. But aren't dragons resistant to fire? How are you going to use its own fire against it?" She asked still amazed at how he had made a working spell, and a powerful one at that.

"Yea I thought about that too, unfortunately with my knowledge of spell making yet I don't have the knowledge to make a spell with that many working parts. I was hoping once I drew the fire in I could convert its energy into another form of element like water or lighting. But I couldn't figure out a good way to convert an element nor is there any information on it that I could find. So I'm thinking I'm just going to try to absorb its fire so it's stuck to just physical attacks and from there I have confidence in my offensive abilities to take it on."

"I hope your right, but this is very impressive Harry. You're kind of hot when you're smart and good at magic like this you know? She said while giving him a wink.

"Oh yea? Well I'm glad you think so." He threw the ball of fire to the end of the room which quickly almost filled the whole room with fire when it exploded. He quickly calmed it though with a water spell. "So I told you no more lies, and bringing you somewhere private to practice magic wasn't my entire plan."

"I knew it! Well what was the rest of your plan?" She was very intrigued, hoping it involved more kissing.

"Well… Close your eyes." He came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her face so she couldn't see. "Alright open them." He took his hands from her eyes and moved them around her waist. The room had changed from the wide open empty room it had been to a very romantic looking room. There was a single bed in the middle. Around it there was a fire place and a floating violin that began playing. She liked were this seemed to be going.

"Seems like a pretty good plan to me." She turned around in his hands and began to kiss him.

"Well I figured you could use some stress relief with all the worrying you have and will be doing about me with the task tomorrow." He said smiling as he led her to the bed.

"Me worried? Why would I worry about you?" She smirked at him and he pulled her to the bed then got on top of her. They began to kiss again.

"Because if something happens to me then you won't be able to kiss your favorite man in the world." He pulled away for a second then went right back to kissing her. Not too long ago the old Hermione would have been thinking completely different thoughts in this situation. The way he was kissing her, the position they were in where his body was pressed fully against hers, the way he was running his hands on her legs and through her hair, and especially the fact that his well… "male region" happened to be pressing against a very sensitive spot of hers was making the new Hermione think much different things. She had never been so turned on, felt so attracted to someone, craved someone so bad, and most of all she was horny as fuck!

"And what makes you think that you're my favorite? I mean you're cute but I don't know about favorite." He seemed to take that as a challenge. One she was glad he accepted as he removed his lips from hers and moved them down to her neck. The sensation was overwhelming. Her body arched pushing his hips more into hers which was even more overwhelming. He began to switch between soft kisses on her neck and ear and hard bites. Each time he bite her neck or ear she couldn't help but moan. She was glad she was wearing jeans at this moment so he couldn't feel how soaked she was. "Fuck Harry you are too good at that, fine you win your my favorite!"

He stopped kissing her neck and moved his face back up to her lips. "That's what I like to hear." They continued to make out on the bed for a long while. They would switch places every so often, her rolling him over so she could be on top of him and him then moving her back. The whole time she was in heaven. Kissing him was amazing, they were both clearing trying to drive the other person as crazy as possible. The whole time whoever was on top was grinding their hips against the other, drawing moans from both of them. She could even through his jeans tell that he was enjoying himself quite a large… large amount.

For the most part they just kissed and what she guessed the kids these days called dry humping, not knowing if that's what it meant to grind with clothes on or not. Although a few times both of their hands "mistakenly" bumped into something or grabbed something accidently. Twice his right hand while moving from her leg up to her face had "accidently" brushed her breast on its way up. On the third time though it was no accident as he fully cupped and grabbed her breast through her shirt for a brief second. Just once which may have really been an accident when he rolled her over he went to put his hand on the bed for support but instead ended up inches away from her well… "Female parts."

However he wasn't the only guilty one. She was hornier than she had ever been and the feeling of his well… "male par…" oh fuck it his cock against her pussy even through their clothes was driving her crazy. When she had been on top she made an extra effort to be on the perfect spot on his hips so it was pressed against her perfectly. She had even reached down twice while he was on top and grabbed it through the outside of his pants, causing his whole body to shake and him to moan both times. She wanted to do it a third time not believing how freaking big it felt but contained herself. Eventually though as much as she never wanted this to end and for it only to go farther, she knew he had a big day tomorrow and needed some sleep.

"Harry" She stopped him from kissing her. "Although I'm going to regret this in about five seconds you need to get back. The task is tomorrow you need a good night's sleep."

"Ughh. I guess you're right, Hey promise me you'll come support me tomorrow?" He placed gentle kisses on her neck again.

"I don't think the Hogwarts students will like me cheering for a Durmstrang student."

"Come on baby." He bit her ear, and moved his hand up her leg causing her to moan again. "You can sit with Krum and Allan I'm sure they would be more than willing to give you all the dirt on me. On second thought maybe you should sit with your friends."

"Actually I like that Idea." She said while she sat up and fixed her clothes and her hair which was now a mess. "Fine I will cheer for you, but don't embarrass me!" He laughed at that and they then hand in hand made their way out of the room of requirement and back towards the ship. It was cold outside and for the most part they silently walked towards the ship. "I had a lot of fun tonight Harry, you did really well on that spell I'm sure you will have no problem tomorrow."

"Thank you Hermione, and thank you for the help, and thanks for well all the kisses."

"Anytime!" She gave him a hug and he kissed her one last time before they released. "Good night Harry, and good luck."

"Thank you Hermione, Goodnight." He dropped her hand and walked towards the ship.

"Will I be able to see you after the task tomorrow?" She called out as she had started walking away.

"If you're lucky." And with that she returned to the castle.

The man named tom

"Yes my lord, Draco swears it. Both the Goyle and Crabbe family's sons confirmed it as well. The Potter boy is alive, and at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament." Lucius sputtered pitifully at him.

"That is impossible!" He had not been this angry in quite some time. "I killed the Potter family! I murdered the father, I killed the mother by the boys cradle. I saw the spell hit the boy, I saw it leave a mark on his skin. The killing curse kills Lucius he could not have lived it, it must be an imposter! Someone must have betrayed me. Someone must have leaked out my plan to re-emerge now that I have laid down all of my plans, and gained as much power as I will ever need. They are trying to make me look weak. It is no matter though. Everything will go according to plan, no one will be able to stop me now. Not Dumbledore, not the ministry, an especially not some boy. WORMTAIL!"

"Yesss… Mass..terr"

"Use your…ability, become the rat you are. Go to Hogwarts. I want to know everything Dumbledore is doing, everything that happens at this tournament, and everything you can about this Potter boy. I am not going to rush my plans yet, not until I finish what I have started. Let them think I'm weak, let them think he beat the Dark Lord's curse. The world already has thought me dead for the past many years. Soon they will wish I am."


	6. Chapter 6

The boy who lived

The anticipation was building as the crowds cheers from the stadium grew louder and louder by the second. He hadn't slept a minute the night before. He was too anxious for today, too ready to show the world the talent, as the _Daily Prophet _put it, of the boy who lived. He still didn't know what the task was going to involve other than the dragons. From the looks of the other two champions they both seemed to have no idea of even the dragons. The Hogwarts champion Cedric was so pale he looked like a vampire.

He has spent the entirety of the night and morning thinking about how to handle the dragon. He knew the spell he had come up with and practiced with Hermione would do most of the work weakening the dragon, but as to how he would finish it off he was unsure of. Because he had been so unsettled and restless he had ended up returning to the room of requirement an hour after he and Hermione had left and stayed their practicing different offensive spells all night. After all the practice and preparation he felt back to his normal confident self.

The three champions had arrived about an hour ago into the tent. They were all silently sitting in their own respective corners, each staring off in distant thought. No one was allowed in the tent prior as to prevent the competitors to see what they were preparing for them outside the tent, however Hermione had found a way in to give him a good luck hug and kiss. She had decided on sitting with Krum and Allan after all. The three of them had apparently met early that day and enchanted a giant flag with a picture of his face to wink every so often. Krum had even stolen a sweater from his locker and given it to her to wear. She did look good in red and black he admitted.

Hermione had made it a point in the brief thirty seconds she was here to make sure he knew everything he was going to. For the most part as he told her he did. He had decided he would stick to his strengths after absorbing the dragon's breath. One of the pluses or negative in Sirius's case, of living with a member of the black family was their library. Although almost all the books contained illegal magic, rituals, and potion brews many contained spells that were although possibly discouraged still legal. Although most straddled that line. Some of the most helpful books however in the library were the personal notes of Sirius's grandfather Arcturus Black.

From what little Sirius knew about him, and what little he could gain from his notes Arcturus had been quite the dark wizard. However unlike his wife which Sirius knew much better he was not the crazed murdering type that the rest of the family was. Instead Arcturus was more interested in quite literally darkness. Almost all of his notes contained spells having to do with darkness, smoke, the night, and his personal favorite shadow magic. For some reason shadow magic just was interesting to him. The idea of controlling darkness, manipulating shadows, becoming smoke, becoming a shade, any all the other aspects of shadow magic just in his idea was perfect.

He knew that shadow magic while not truly dark magic as it was all legal, did evoke fear in people. It requires great power, commitment, and discipline of the body to perform most aspects of it. Much like how during transfiguration the mind and body must be in perfect unison, you the person and what you're transfiguring to; with shadow magic you must be you, the shadow, and all of the darkness at once. Although he did not want necessarily want people to fear him, he really wanted to be heralded and respected, the idea that people would fear his magic and fear his power had always appealed to him. Plus the first spell in Arcturus's book was on a flying spell and what kid didn't want to fly.

So ever since he had found the notes of Sirius's grandfather in private he had practiced becoming a master of shadow magic. He planned to showcase some of that today at the tournament. For one he wanted the people to know his power and knowledge of magic, secondly though after all the research he had done, he had even brought Arcturus's notes to the library with him showed little evidence of shadow magic ever being used on dragons. So call it his own experiment.

The bells from the clock tower chimed signaling it was now noon, meaning the headmasters should be coming in to inform them on the task any second from then. Something that was making him even more anxious then the dragons though was that Sirius had told him he was going to watch him today. Sirius had died his hair red, shaved his face and performed a plethora of charms on himself to make him look completely unrecognizable. He had even made an age potion and dawned some Durmstrang clothes to make him pass for a student. Although Igor knew who Sirius was, Sirius still want allowed to come into Durmstrang's castle whenever he pleased for his own protection. So Sirius had been able to see him compete in a few duels but other than that, he only got to see the magic he performed at home. This would be the first time Sirius saw his full potential and power.

As the bells rang there last chime all three of the headmasters entered the tent, with them came a photographer, and a ministry representative.

"Gather round, gather round champions." Dumbledore said, and all three of them made their way over. "First of all I would like to wish the three of you good luck, you will need it. Now today for the first task you will each be facing one the strongest magical creatures in the world. This creature will be guarding a clue for the next task. So your mission to complete the task is to retrieve the object this creature is guarding. You may do anything possible short of killing the creature to retrieve it. Now ladies first, reach into the bag and chose your opponent." Fleur was the first to reach in the bag. She pulled out into her palm a miniature dragon. Cedric and her face grew wide eyed. "The Hungarian Horntail, known to be one of the most dangerous of dragons. Harry you will go second you may draw now." He reached into the bag and pulled out his dragon. "The Norwegian Ridgeback, how appropriate." Lastly Cedric pulled his dragon out drawing the Chinese Fireball. "Now you know the task, you have five minutes to prepare your last minute thoughts. Fleur you will go at the sound of the cannon."

Fleur remained at the doorway of the tents as the headmasters left to get their seats and he and Cedric returned to their corner. Harry held the small dragon in his hand. He could fell the warmth tickling his skin as the small figurine blew pretend fire. Unfortunately he would not be able to see Fleur compete, they didn't want the people going second and third to have an advantage. The cannon sighed and he watched Fleur take her time leaving the tent. She received a small amount of cheering as she left the tent.

For what felt like an hour but most likely was probably no more than five minutes he could hear loud roars, feel the tent shake as it was hit with gusts of wind he guest came from the dragons wings, and loud screams from the crowd. He could tell she was struggling to get the object from the dragon by the amount of time it was taking. The crowd eventually erupted into a loud round of applause and cheers and over a speaker he heard Dumbledore announcing her time which he couldn't hear and that she had completed the task. That meant he was going up next.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Cedric asked him from across the room pulling him from his train of thought. He heard Dumbledore announcing him as the next competitor over the speaker.

"Yea…" he said as he made his way to the gate. "I'm going to win." With that he made his way to the tent gate and waited. He had his plan, he wanted to make this as quickly as possible to guarantee first place, but he had to give the people a show. He would draw the dragon's fire then start his offensive. "Let's see how well a dragon's thick skin can protect against my shadows." He said to himself. The cannon fired.

As he made his way into the stadium once his eyes adjusted to the bright sun he could see a complete nesting area for the dragon had been built. The stadium resembled a rocky cliff peak. There were huge rocks scattered around, a dragons nest on the way other side, and a few different objects and charred looking remains every so often. No sight of the dragon yet. The Durmstrang section went crazy as he walked the short path from the tent to the starting point. He could see the flag his friends had made waving and winking in the wind as Krum waved it. He could see Allan had personally charmed his hat from a simple cap to a large dragon. Lastly he saw Hermione, she was wearing his sweater and looked beyond nervous. She was wearing the traditional Durmstrang cap which he guessed was also his, had red and black eye paint under her eyes, and was even waving a smaller version of the Harry flag. She looked like she had seen a ghost up there, and he could tell she was biting her nails.

He turned his attention towards the center of the stadium. He tossed of his cloak, so that he was just wearing his a loose pair of mage robes. He pulled out his wand from its strap on his forearm and readied himself. A large booming roar sounded from a large tunnel on the other side of the dragons nest. Out of it flew a large red dragon with huge black spines protruding from its back. It flew directly to the dragons nest and from its mouth placed a small Golden egg. So that's the object. The dragon thinks it's her egg… She's going to protect this with her life he thought to himself.

He didn't move already having his plan in his mind he just stood there staring and sizing up the dragon as the crowd grew silent. The Dragons head rose to its peak height and glared at him through red eyes. Right now it was a war of patience, he wanted the dragon to make the first move. Finally it did. As quick as lightning the dragon reared its head forward towards him and released a huge jet of flames at him. Time to play.

"_Evene Tenebris" _He casted quietly to himself. The spell was one of the first defensive shadow spells he had learned. The spell jumped the user to a location of his choice as long as it was in sight. However his favorite part of the spell was that in the spot where the caster had been the body remained however just a shadow of the real thing. So from his new spot a mere five feet behind the dragon now he saw the fire collide with his shadow self, which too the audience looked exactly like it had actually hit him. Upon the collision his body simply turned to black smoke and drifted off towards the sky. He heard half the crowd gasp, most of the Durmstrang side scream, especially one loud-pitched female scream.

For a brief thirty seconds everyone including the dragon had thought him finished, finally through the silence the crowd had become he heard someone yell. "There he is! He is alive! Behind the dragon." After the few seconds it took everyone to realize that he actually was alive the crowd erupted again! He quickly levitated a nearby small rock and flung it at the dragons head. Time to play for real now.

The dragon turned its head now very angry its eyes glowing bright red. It had thought it had already won. As it turned its body and faced him it again lowered its head towards him and let loose another jet of flame. This time he wasn't moving. The fire moved closer.

"_Devorignis." _He cast the spell in a quiet calm voice and immediately the jet of flame began to form a ball the size of a baseball in his hand. He could see the dragon's eyes looking strained as it was unable to stop itself. For show he let the ball grow bigger and bigger just above his palm. He could hear the Dragon whimper as it was trying to fight itself to stop breathing the flame. He could tell the dragon was almost out of juice as the stream of fire was growing less hot and smaller. He let the ball in his continue to grow until the dragon finally ran out. He stopped his spell and sent the ball of flame hurling at the dragon. Although the fire had no effect the speed of the impact still sent the dragon back a good twenty feet on its back, as well as setting half the stadium on fire. However the dragon quickly regained its footing. Time to finish this.

The dragon realizing it was stuck to a physical attack now was now flying a few feet of the ground. It began to fly towards him its jaw snapping ready to bite.

"_Tenebrae Sint."_ This was by far his favorite spell. Every little boys dream, now he could fly. Being another form of shadow magic _Tenebrae sint _literally meant to become darkness. However it was actually one of the least "dark" spells in the notes. The spell simply allowed the user to levitate themselves in a very controlled manner, where they could move in any direction any height, or to simply put it fly. However the shadowy aspect of it caused the casters clothes to turn into mostly smoke, as well from the knees down. So it made the caster appear as a moving fog.

Now that he was eye level with the dragon he began his assault before it got any closer. He raised his wand, concentrated all his power. Closed his eyes. He pushed his magic towards his wand. Focused, calm, ready. He yelled!

"_UMINCUSS!"_ The extremely powerful shadow hex sent a flurry of chaos at the dragon. The spell was a black and purple rush that almost resembled a water like texture with small jolts of lightning pulsing through it. The dragon tried to move out of the way but as the fury of the spell continued to pulse out of his wand he bent the path arching it to directly the dragons head. It collided right in between the dragons eyes. Immediately the stadium shook and the rest of the spell as it collided with the dragon went spiraling upwards darkening the sky.

The dragon hit the earth causing another shake from the stadium. It was knocked out cold. He slowly with his arms out wide landed. He walked slowly taking in his accomplishments with each step. The crowd was silent. He made his way over to the egg bent over and picked it up. Finally he raised the egg over his head signaling he had passed the task and the crowd roared.

Hermione

She was still in awe. She didn't know what to think. What the hell had just happened? One second he was being hit directly by the flame, the next he was behind the dragon. Then he was doing the spell he had made and hit the dragon with its on fire. The next he was… flying… or a smoke cloud… or half man half fog, she wasn't really sure. And finally in the blink of an eye he was hitting the dragon with some sort of hex she had never seen, read about, or even imagined before. It was all over so fast. She obviously wasn't the only one in shock at the amazing events that just happened.

She had spent the whole morning a nervous wreck. She knew deep down that he was so talented that he would be fine. But still knowing someone you care about is about to fight a dragon is a hard thing to be okay with. She had ended up not even being able to sleep, so she had decided to make Harry happy by cheering for him. She decided early that morning that she would go meet up with Krum and Allan like Harry had said she should. They had been so nice to her, calming her down, giving her a bunch of Harry's stuff, and making jokes about everything. Eventually they all agreed to try to embarrass him some and ended up making the flag that Viktor was waiving. Every so often the flag would wink and whistle but only when it was pointed at a male student. Allan had even charmed his hat, which she didn't approve of, into a dragon that every so often ate a small harry miniature.

Still even with their help and getting her mind off the subject she had been so nervous. She hadn't bitten her recently painted nails all the way down to where one had even started bleeding. It had made her especially nervous when Beauxbatons champion Fleur come out and casted so many powerful advanced spells but still barely managed with lucky stun spell to get a large enough window to grab the egg. But she had been clawed twice, and her hair burnt a little before she did. Harry though….

He had come out calm as if he had done this a thousand times before. She knew he was even still just playing with the dragon. He could of easily the first time the dragon blew fire just used his spell, but instead he had to show off to the crowd and do whatever the hell he did to get behind the dragon when she clearly saw his body vanish into smoke when the flame hit it. Then instead of keeping the fire into a small ball like he had with her he turned it into a huge ball of swirling flames. He even knew that the flame would only knock back the dragon if anything but he still did it to draw a few oohs and awes she guessed. All the spells he had used… they looked like something an old dark wizard would use, but most of all they looked so powerful. He was so amazing, so gifted, and so powerful.

He had finally grabbed the golden egg. As he raised it above his head the crowd had suddenly came back into reality and erupted with cheers. All around her the Durmstrang section was going wild. A small red haired boy, and Allan both embraced her in celebration hugs as the crowd began to yell chants of "Harry, Harry, Harry." She looked at him. He was bowing and when he came back up his eyes met hers. He gave her a smile and a wink just like the flag before he turned and headed off to the aid station for Madam Pompfrey to check him. Dumbledore announced his time at two minutes and four seconds. That was ten minutes shorter than it had taken Fluer!

She knew as a Hogwarts student she should stay and watch Cedric but she couldn't contain herself. She ran from the stands around the whole stadium to the aid station. She could see him already apparently passing Pompfrey's inspection talking at a railing outside to Fleur.

"Harry!" She yelled as she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him like she hadn't seen him in years.

"Hermione, goodness you almost knocked me over the railing. What are you doing here you're not to be back here?"

"I'm sorry I just was so worried and I'm so happy you're safe!" She planted a hard wet kiss on his lips.

"The two ov you are too cute." Fleur said, causing her to remember they weren't alone.

"Sorry.." She said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well thank you for worrying Hermione but ill meet you Allan and Krum when this is done by the ship were all going out to the three broomsticks to celebrate. I don't want you getting in trouble being here, I'll see you in a few ok?

"Ok Harry, see you soon." She gave him another quick peck and made her way back up to the stands. Krum and Allan were so into the tournament they hadn't even noticed she was gone.

By far Cedric had done the worst in the first round. He had tried firstly to just summon the egg drawing laughs from the crowd. Then he tried at least fifty different spells and hexes. Finally after he had been bitten once, stepped on twice, thrown into the stands, and his whole backside burnt he had landed a water casting spell in the dragons mouth causing it choke for a second so he could grab the egg. In the end Harry had obviously won first place and been rewarded the first starting time in the next task, 3 points, and a miniature dragon trophy. Fleur had been given second which meant she got the second starting time for the next task and two points. Cedric who was not there to during the placement announcements had apparently won a week in the medical wing, third starting time, and just one point.

After that Viktor told her that the champions had to stay a bit to answer questions and take pictures so they were going to wait by the ship for him. So they made their way from the stadium to the ship.

"I'm sorry I don't think I've had the pleasure to meet you yet? I'm Hermione." She said to the small red-headed weird looking boy that had been with Viktor and Allan at the stadium and was now waiting with them at the boat.

"Hi Hermione, I am Solemn, Solemn Blue." He said as they shook hands. Something about him felt off, and Solemn Blue? What kind of name was that? It clicked.

"Hello Sirius." She said. Viktor and Allan's jaws dropped and they looked at each other like someone had just been killed.

"Harry didn't lie you truly are a smart witch, so he told you about me huh?" The boy's accent changed into a much older sounding mans.

"Yes he did, next time you might want to go with a different name. A synonym for serious and using another color isn't really clever."

"I thought that was quite a good one, much better than Unsirius White." The boys laughed.

"What are you doing out here in broad daylight. Even disguised if anyone knew."

"I've been doing this for as long as you have been alive Hermione I will be fine. Besides I couldn't not watch my son in the Triwizard tournament." Sirius had called him son. He had said it as easily as if it were true. "Speaking of the smug bastard there he is coming."

Harry walked up getting hugs from Sirius first and his two friends second. He then came to her and wrapped her in a tight hug dipping her as he pressed his lips against hers and even gave her a little tongue.

"Alright make your babies later lets go get a drink and celebrate." The four of them walked towards the carriages. As soon as they got to the spot where Harry had appereated them before Sirius grabbed on to Krum and Allan. "Will see you there" He said with a wink and the three of them vanished.

As Harry grabbed her hand she was expecting to be appereated to Hogsmeade but instead he pulled her roughly towards one of the nicer closed in carriages. He opened the door before and before she knew what was happening he had thrown her in the carriage, locked the doors, and was on top of her kissing her passionately. He had his left hand running up and down her leg every time it reached the top he would reach around and grab her ass. Each time it made her moan into his mouth. With his right hand he had reached his hand under her sweater and bra and was fiercely grabbing her breast and each time one hand squeezed her ass the other was squeezing her nipple.

The sensation was overwhelming. Already after just a few minutes of that she could feel her pussy was soaking her underwear. Without even thinking twice she needed more of him. She wanted him. She moved both of her hands down to the khaki pants he had changed into. She worked the belt he had on. After she had it unbuckled she threw it to the floor of the carriage. She then moved to the button which she quickly unfastened and then undid his zipper. He was starting to squeeze her ass and breasts harder and his tongue was now ferociously fighting hers. She reached down his pants and under his briefs.

As she touched skin his body immediately shook, and he moaned so loud in her mouth. She wrapped her hand around the shaft of his bulging cock. Already it was slightly sticky as she moved her hand up to the head and felt large spots of precum slicking down. It felt huge in her hands. She could feel the veins in it and it twitching each time she moved her hand along it. He was moaning so loud. She wanted to see it. Before she could make a move to take his pants off his hand that had been rubbing her legs was now unbuttoning her jeans. Before she had time to even stroke his cock one more time he had unzipped and pulled her pants down. Immediately once her pants were off his lips left hers and her hands were no longer holding anything.

He moved his head down and before she could even ask what he was doing, the greatest feeling she had ever felt hit her. He had placed his face right in between her legs. She could feel his warm breath as he slipped his tongue in between her pussy lips.

"Oh my fucking god Harry, thattt… feel..s.. sooo…gooood!" Her hips were grinding against his face uncontrollably as she couldn't stop her body from moving. She was in heaven, he apparently had more in mind though as the amount of pleasure she felt doubled as he slipped one finger into her, and placed his other hand right at her clit.

"Holy shit! Fuck Harry! Oh my god! Don't stop, never stop. Ahhh!" His lips were pressed hard against her pussy tracing the outline of each of her folds. His finger was slowing going all the way in and out of her and his other hand was rotating a few fingers right on her clit. The feeling was indescribable. She was moaning so loud that she worried someone in Hogsmeade could hear her. He kept going in the same motion for a minute making her wetter and wetter. She could already see her juices all over both his hands and all over his face. The sight was making her even wetter.

"Harry… Harry… Oh my god… Harry… im. Going. To…"Before she could even finish her body shot a feeling from her pussy all the way through every nerve in her body. She was tingling from head to toe and could feel herself releasing even more of herself into his mouth. She had just had her first orgasm. He wasn't done, he kept at it doing the same motions. She could already tell any second she was going to cum again. "Harry im close already… Fuck me… Fuck me harry. I want you. I need you. Give me your cock Harry, FUCK ME!"

He seemed happy to oblige he stood up and pulled off his pants and briefs. Holy shit she thought to herself. His dick was fucking huge! If his finger had filled her up that much and felt that good… What was that going to feel like? It had to be at least nine inches long and at least two inches thick. He lowered himself onto her and started kissing her again. His dick pressed right at her opening drawing another moan from her. She could taste herself on his tongue and lips. She liked the taste a lot, and it turned her on if possible even more.

"Harry please fuck me, but go slow at first I'm still well…" She was embarrassed to say knowing that he must have had been with plenty of girls.

"A virgin? Hermione I am too. So I don't really know what I'm doing either but I will. I promise."

"Bullshit." He stopped kissing her looking concerned.

"What I promise I will take it slow? You don't believe me?"

"Not that, bullshit you're a virgin. With a body and a dick as big as that. Plus as good as a kisser as you are and you just ate me out like a god!"

"I'm serious Hermione I am!" He kissed her again and pressed his cock harder against her pussy causing her lips to spread a little.

"I still don't believe you but it doesn't matter right now, give me that dick Potter! I want you so bad." God she sounded like a whore. Who was this girl? But she wasn't lying, she guessed she could believe he was virgin if he said so, he did say no more lies. And she did want him more than ever. Accepting her words he kissed her harder. He pressed against her pussy harder too. Finally he reached down and guided the head into her and slowly filled her. She moaned so loud.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT HARRY! YOU'RE COCK IS SO BIG, GOD THAT FEELS SO GOOD." He stopped moving and pushing once he was all the way inside her. She could feel her walls stretching and she felt some pain as she knew he had broken her hymen. The thought of having him inside her quickly took over the pain part though and her body began to again tingle and she could feel herself dripping more. "ok I'm good now harry, go. Fuck me baby."

He began to pull out of her started to slowly reenter her over and over again.

"God Hermione you feel so amazing." He started to kiss her again as he picked up the pace with his thrusts. He began to harder harder each time slam his dick all the way into her. Each time she felt it move inside her it pushed her over the edge.

"Harry I'm cumming again! Ahh!" She came again for the third time as he continued to fuck her hard.

"Hermione.. I'mm.. Close!" He said as now he was thrusting so hard their skin was making loud smacking sounds with each thrust.

"Cum in my mouth Harry! I want all of you, I want to taste you." Not fully believing it herself as the words came out of her mouth. He pumped into her a few more times quickly got up she moved to her knees on the floor and took him into her mouth as he grabbed the back of her head and pushed his dick deep into her mouth. She moved her tongue around the shaft and bobbed her head a few times as deep as she could take it when she felt his cock enlarge, twitch, and then shoot his sperm into her mouth. She continued to move her tongue around and bob her head as he moaned and shot more and more into her throat. When he finally stopped she licked him dry and swallowed all of his cum. Besides a really bitter taste she liked it. God she was a slut now.

The two of them collapsed onto the seat she was now on top of him with his cock once again right by her entrance. They laid there breathing heavy for a few minutes.

"God Hermione I don't even know what to say… That was probably the best thing in my life." She couldn't help but kiss him. They continued to kiss and once again their hands started to roam.

"As amazing as that felt, as big as your dick is, and as much as I want nothing more than to do that until we both die. Sirius and your friends are waiting on us!"

"Oh yea… I forgot… Damnit… I guess you're right. Wait how did you know that was Sirius?"

"You're not the only smart wizard here Harry." They kissed one more time cleaned themselves up then Harry appereated her by grabbing her ass instead of her hand. Of course when they got there everyone made it a point to comment on what took them so long, and why her hair was so bushy now. For the rest of the night they drank, laughed, and her favorite told her all of Harry's embarrassing stories to his disliking. It was the best night of her life by far. Even as much as she wanted more of him when they made their way back to the castle, and as much as she wanted him to come to her room with her. She decided she would let him get some sleep tonight. Besides she knew there would be much… much more time for more. And she really liked the feeling of playing hard to get when he said he could sneak her on to the ship. Leaving him at the gate with nothing more than a kiss, a wink, and a tease grab of his penis through his pants she left him and made her way back to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry

"Come on in Harry." The Hogwarts's Headmaster's room was much different than Igor's at Durmstrang. The headmaster was sitting behind a large oak desk. Beside him was a bird cage with a phoenix perched on its roof. All around the room there were book shelves filled with countless books and magical items, some he could put names too but most them he had never seen before.

"Thank you for seeing me so early professor Dumbledore." He said as he sat down in the chair facing the desk.

"Of course Harry I told you my door is always open. I was actually hoping you would stop bye I had some news I wanted to give you. But first I wanted to congratulate you on your performance. It was one of the best displays of magic I have seen in a long time. Shadow magic is very difficult and advanced. I wasn't aware it was on Durmstrang's curriculum, I take it you taught yourself most of it?"

"All of it actually, yes. And thank you sir."

"When I was in my fifth year at school I became very fascinated with elemental magic, unfortunately it wasn't on Hogwarts curriculum and still isn't due to the ministry seeing it as old fashioned. I remember teaching myself from old books all sorts of elemental magic. I would cast the simplest of spells and people would be amazed because they had never seen it before. It was always a good feeling knowing something that they did not. Now enough of my chattering, my news. I have spoken with a few people and come up with a plan that I feel is our best option at this point. I assumed Sirius has told you about his old friend Remus Lupin?"

"Yes I know all about him why? Sirius and Remus haven't spoken since my parents were killed."

"Well Remus last year actually was a teacher here. For the most part we have kept in touch over the years. When your parents died and Sirius went missing Remus came to me and told me that he didn't believe Sirius betrayed your parents. He told me that he believed their friend Peter did, just like you told me he did. Remus was extremely distraught for a long time after your parents died. He had lost all his friends in one night. With Peter and your father dead he went looking for Sirius. He never did find him obviously, but to this day has been on your Godfather's side. Now I have not told Remus anything, as you can tell from me being still alive. But I did ask enough questions and gather enough evidence that makes me think we can use Remus in Sirius trial."

"Is that the plan? To just use the word of one of Sirius's old friends?" He interrupted.

"No, though it is part of the plan. If everything you have told me is true then actually is quite simple. Sirius is not only accused for just the murder of Peter Pettigrew, but also for betraying your parents. So we not only need evidence that Sirius wasn't the murderer, but also that he didn't betray them. I was thinking we could provide the ministry with a memory proving Sirius's innocence as part of the plan."

"I don't understand sir."

"I want you to bring Sirius here to my office. We will then, of course with the two of yours consent, administer Sirius Veritaserum. I'm sure you know what that is?" He nodded. "I will then ask Sirius many detailed questions about your parents, you, and the death of Peter Pettigrew. Then I will take the memories and add them to my pensive. However the ministry will need more than just that. So that's where I think Remus can help. Or I should say already has." Dumbledore smiled. "But before he can help us you must allow him into the secret, I cannot due to the vow. If he is allowed to know I guarantee we can free Sirius."

"If you can guarantee then yes, but he will have to take the same vow that you did, I'm still not risking it."

"Yes of course. Remus you may come in." A rough looking man came in from the back off Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Harry…" The man looked like he was about to cry. "You look just like your father, except your eyes. You have your mother's eyes." He made his way towards them and shook his hand.

"I have heard all about you sir, I'm told that you can help me out with something." The two of them completed the secret keeping vow the same one he and Dumbledore had taken. Harry then told Remus everything that he had told Dumbledore. Remus as soon as he told him that Sirius was alive began to cry. After about a half hour of it he finally collected himself.

"Harry you have given me the best news I have heard in a very long time. I of course would like to ask you to tell Sirius if he could… or wanted too. To meet me at our old shack. I would very much like to see him again, after all these years."

"I will tell him for you Remus. Now how can you help me? How can you help Sirius?"

"I was reading the paper a while back, the paper was announcing that the Triwizard Tournament was going to be held this year at Hogwarts. It also mentioned the names of the three champions. You can imagine my surprise at discovering the child I had thought dead for so many years, my best friends child, was actually alive. I immediately tried to come see you but Dumbledore told me to wait. While I was here, for memories like I do every time I visit I looked at this." He pulled out a large amount of folded parchment from his jacket pocket. When he unfolded the parchment it showed a 2d version of the castle. There were footsteps walking around it with small names overhead.

"Does this show everyone in the school? And where they are?" He was amazed, and made a mental note to ask Sirius about this later.

"Yes, this map was of your father, Sirius, and mine design. It shows every person in the castle, where they are, what they're doing. We used to use it to sneak around at night, sorry again Dumbledore. When I looked at the map when I came back to watch you for the first task yesterday however I saw something… well… I saw someone's name who shouldn't be on the map."

"Whose name? I don't see how this is going to help me?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"What? But how is that possible, he is dead."

"The map doesn't lie Harry. Peter was under the influence of the Dark Lord Voldemort, and most likely still is. I imagine that he was ordered to come watch the tournament and to give Voldemort tabs on you."

"Wouldn't have Dumbledore, you, or even Sirius have been able to spot him though if he was here?"

"Like Sirius and your father could transfigure so can Peter. He can transfigure into a rat, so unless we were looking we wouldn't have noticed him. Unfortunately by the time I realized what I was seeing on the map, it was too late and he scurried off the grounds."

"We have to find him! If we can catch him they will have no choice to admit that Sirius is innocent. Please tell me either one of you knows how to catch him?"

"We have an idea Harry." Dumbledore said. "We both believe that Peter will come back for the second task, to gather more information on you. Remus will also be coming for the second task but under disguise, just in case."

"That sounds good to me." He paused thinking for a brief second. "Remus I know how much you want to see Sirius but I think it would be best if you waited till after we catch Peter. If Sirius knows Peter is still alive… Well it won't be our secret anymore. Please?"

"Yes Harry whatever you say, unfortunately I agree with you. If it's ok with you I would like to without telling them who we are looking for to have a few other people help me look. I will of course keep the secret, let's just say one student turned another into a rat and where looking for them."

"That sounds like a good idea to me. It's a plan then. Thank you both for your help. You have no idea what this means to me."

"I believe I do Harry." Remus said as he shook Harry's hand one last time before he left the room and made his way to the great hall for lunch. So Peter was alive… And Sirius had a chance to be free… He was so happy. Although he had grown use to keeping Sirius's secret and living the way they had, he couldn't help but smile and think about being able to go anywhere or do anything with Sirius now. He was now even more anxious for the second task.

Hermione

She could hear the girls talking in the dorm room around her. She pretended she couldn't hear them. She didn't want to wake up, she had just been dreaming about her time with Harry the day before and desperately wanted to fall back into the dream. Unfortunately though for her the girls were being too loud and her body was disobeying her pleads to fall back asleep. With a groan into her pillow she finally sat up in her bed. She drew her bed's curtains causing the brightness from the room and windows outside to temporarily blind her.

"Well look who decided to wake up. Good afternoon Hermione. Someone was sleepy." Parvati was looking at her with a devilish grin. All of her friends minus Luna were sitting on their beds looking at her.

"Afternoon?" She glanced to her nightstand and saw that her clock was indeed showing 2pm. Holy cow she had slept in!

"Late night celebrating with Harry?" Fay asked her with the same grin Parvati had on.

"No actually we got back before curfew, I don't know why I'm so tired." She really didn't. She had gone to bed at a decent time.

"You look different… like brighter…" Amelia looked at her puzzlingly.

"I guess it's that new lotion my mom sent." She looked at herself in her mirror, she couldn't really tell a difference, maybe a little tanner but nothing other than that.

"No, I see it too… You have like a glow…" Fay added.

"OH MY GOD! HERMIONE YOU SLUT, YOU DEVIL!" Parvati yelled causing her to jump a little.

"What? Why are you calling me a slut?"

"You had sex! That's why you're so tired" As soon as Parvati said sex all the other girls in the room gasped.

"No way!" The two other girls said in unison.

"No I didn't…!" She tried to lie knowing it wouldn't work. She could feel herself blushing.

"Yes you did! Hermione you have always when been the worst liar ever! Hermione Granger… Sleeping with a Triwizard champion." Parvati looked happier than she had ever seen her before.

"Well give us details! How was it?" Amelia asked.

"Fine, but you guys, especially you Parvati have to promise not to tell anyone else. I don't know how official he wants to make it known yet. I just… we just…" She didn't know where to start or how to say it. "I don't know guys! It just happened, we've seen each other a few times, and he's like perfect. And I got so worried during the task… It just sort of happened, I wasn't planning or expecting it!"

"Awe! Well where did the magic happen?" Fay asked?

"Umm… the schools carriages…" She mumbled.

"Hermione speak up where!" Parvati asked her.

"THE SCHOOL CARRIAGES!" She was so embarrassed by all this she sort of screamed it out.

"Wow, remind me never to use those again. You little horny Hermione! I'm so proud of you!" Parvati said.

"Proud?"

"Yes! For three and a half years now we've known you! For that whole time you have done nothing but degrade yourself, ignore yourself, and use school as a crutch. Now you're having fun and you look good." Parvati said.

"What are you talking about? I don't degrade myself, ignore myself, and just because I pay attention and am good at school doesn't mean it's a crutch." She was getting defensive.

"There is a difference between paying attention and being good or interested in school then not allowing yourself to ever do anything because you always make the excuse you have some "work" to do." Amelia said.

"Yea and you're always saying how ugly you are, how unattractive you are, and how you didn't need to or want to ever date, and besides even if you did no guy would find you attractive. And then you finally actually try to look pretty for once and since then every guy in school has been talking about how hot you looked." Fay said.

"Yea Hermione, since you've been dating Harry you have been taking care of yourself better, putting make up on, dressing up, doing your hair. I have heard at least six different boys in just our year talk about how they're going to try to get you into bed. A year ago you wouldn't even let people notice you! Now well, you're actually not being so sheltered and hard on yourself. It suits you well. " Parvati said.

"Well I still don't think I'm pretty, but thank you guys I'm glad you're happy with me."

"Oh shut up when I walked in on you while you were getting ready for your first date I wanted to bang you. You're hot Hermione, you might as well start embracing it if you're going to keep wearing makeup and dressing up like you have been." Parvati said.

"So how big was he?" Fay asked straight forwardly.

"Umm what the hell Fay, I can't tell you that!"

"That small huh, pity." Fay said

"Harry is not small ok!"

"Sure he isn't." Fay added now looking at the window like she wasn't interested anymore.

"He isn't!" She didn't know why she was taking this so personal. "He is huge, at least 9 inches and thick so shut up fay!"

"NINE INCHES! Holy shit Hermione no wonder you were tired!" Amelia looked astonished.

"Alright guys I've gave you all too much information I'm going to get lunch!" With that she left the three of them laughing and gossiping on their beds and headed to the great hall.

She saw him sitting down by himself at Durmstrang's table. Apparently she wasn't the only one who was having a late lunch today. She made her way over to where he was sitting.

"Hello there stranger." She said getting him to turn around.

"Hey beautiful, I was wondering if you were going to honor me with your presence today."

"May I sit down?"

"Of course. So how come you are having such a late lunch today? Busy with classes?"

"No we didn't have classes today, it's a break day today. I just overslept guess I was tired from yesterday."

"You're telling me. But why are you tired? I did all the work?" He said giving her a flirtatious grin.

"Its work just putting up with you Potter! So what's your excuse why are you eating so late?"

"I was in Dumbledore's office most this morning. He is helping me and Sirius out with something."

"Dumbledore knows about Sirius? Isn't that a bad thing?"

"No Dumbledore has agreed to help me with Sirius, he was just updating me on a few things."

"Well good I'm glad." She said as she grabbed a wing from the table. "I like Sirius a lot."

"That's only because he told you all of my embarrassing stories."

"Yea so! He still seems really cool."

"Yea, yea. So what are your plans for the day?"

"Well I really need to do some studying, I have been slacking a lot recently."

"You wanna go with me again to the room of requirement? I'm going to take the egg there and see if I can find out what the clue is."

"Yea sure sounds fun, although I HAVE to study so make sure you make me!"

"I'll see what I can do." The two of them finished their meal and made their way to the room of requirement. Inside was a large oak desk for her to study on and a bean bag that she had guessed harry had asked for to examine his egg in.

"A bean bag… How old are you?"

"I just said something comfy to sit on. I guess this is what the room finds comfy." He ran over and jumped onto the bean bag.

"So what are you gonna do with the egg?"

"Hermione you study, let me worry about the egg."

"Fineeeeee." She took out her notes and books and laid them on the desk and began to study. After about ten minutes she was already tired of studying. Fifty uses of newts in potions just wasn't as interesting as the man in the room with her, or trying to figure out the egg. "Harry I don't want to study anymore!"

"Hermione you need to, I don't date people who fail classes." He said jokingly.

"I could miss every class this year and still pass Harry I'm not going to fail. Please just let me quit!"

"I tell you what." He stood up and walked over to where she was sitting. "If you study for an hour straight with no breaks I will give you a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?" She was intrigued. Without saying anything he started kissing her hard and pulled up her robes and put his fingers right up against the outside of her underwear. "Ooh I like this surprise." He quickly stopped kissing her and removed his hands from her. "Awe, so mean. I don't even get a teaser?"

"Study!" He said as he made his way back to the bean bag. With a pouty face she made herself study, although truly her mind was not on her books. After her stopwatch went off she literally jumped. "Oh Harry! It's been an hour, I believe you owe me a surprise!"

"Hold on a second Hermione. He was looking at the top of the egg very closely."

"But Harry!" She pouted wanting to have some "fun."

"The next task is going to be in the lake." That woke her up from her horny daze.

"How do you know that?"

"The clasps holding the egg closed are supposed to be seaweed. I was looking at it like it was a dragon's egg. It's not though, this is fish egg. The shape fits perfect the texture I thought was just detail but it does resemble current marks. And a lot of fish will cover their eggs in seaweed to hide them."

"Wow, that's impressive. Have you opened it?"

"Yea it just makes a screaming noise."

"Why don't you put it in something when you open it? To muffle the sound."

"I never thought of that. One sec." He closed his eyes and in front of the bean bag a large tub of water popped into place. He place the egg in the water muffling the sound but instead of sounds of screams in the water now a beautiful song echoed. "So I have an hour to find something they stole in the lake."

"Do you know any spells that can make you breathe under water? And what do you think they will take?"

"I don't know what they will take, I didn't really bring anything with me. But I'm not sure doesn't seem like something too hard, if push comes to shove I can just make an air bubble spell there pretty simple."

"That doesn't seem nearly as hard as fighting a dragon, there must be some twist to it."

"I guess will find out soon enough. Now come here I owe you." For the next hour or so they had asked the room for a bed and made good use of it. Although they didn't go as far as they had in the carriage they both allowed their hands to roam, and in her case his hands at roamed enough to pull her underwear off and finger her. God she loved this. After they finished and cleaned up they left the room of requirement to the great hall for another bite to eat. Much to her friends liking who whistled at her when they saw her sitting with Harry. They spent the rest of the day in the library once they left their studying and preparing for the task soon approaching.

Harry

He had left the ship late at night passing it off to Krum and Allan that he was using his twenty-four hour library pass to go look up something for the tournament. However that wasn't what he planned to do tonight. As Dumbledore would announce tomorrow the Yule Ball would be taking place the day after the second task. All of the champions were required to bring a date and put on a display for the rest of the school. Even if he wasn't required he still would have gone. What boy wouldn't be smart enough to go, everyone knew women got all horny at dances! Anyways he and Hermione had been at the library all night and when he told her he was coming up with ideas for the second task he really already knew what he was going to do for the task and was really just brainstorming how to ask her to the ball..

Although by no means had he and Hermione been dating that long. But for some reason it felt like they had none each other for much longer. They were just a perfect fit, and as much as he lied and shrugged it off to Krum, Allan, and Sirius he really liked Hermione. So as it was with everything he did, not only did he have to be the best wizard he had to be the best date, and ask her in the best way. He didn't consider himself to be the most romantic type of guy, but Sirius had told him enough of the things he had done to get some good ideas that he was sure she would love. If he knew anything about Hermione he knew she was going to hate the attention she was going to get tomorrow.

He made his way through the front entrance to where he had dropped Hermione off their first date. He had been listening after Hermione had thought he had left that night to get the password for the Gryffindor common room. He told the Fat Lady's portrait the password and made his way in. Once inside he concealed himself again and made his way to the left staircase in the common room. Sirius had told him that the stairs were enchanted with sex steps so he had to avoid touching the stairs. Luckily for him he knew his shadow levitation and flew his way up to the girl's dorms. After he found the one labeled fourth years he slowly entered.

All of the girls were asleep in their bunks. Silently he drew all of their curtains so they couldn't see him and cast as many charms as he knew to keep them from catching him or waking up. He made his way over to Hermione's bed and begin to conjure flowers all around her. By the time he got done placing flowers her bed was almost un-seeable. There were vases all around the floor, large ones, small ones, and flowers stuck to her bed frame, flowers hanging above her bed. He had even on the inside of her bed hung flowers from her canopy's ceiling.

Each flower was a different type and color. The room already smelled like a meadow. On each one of the vases he left a card. Each one of the cards left a message that would eventually lead her to the room of requirement. After she opened each one cards he had charmed the card to turn into small love bird that would fly around her twice then vanish.

He was planning on sleeping there tonight and waiting for her tomorrow in the room of requirement. When she made her way to the room his cards had told her to specifically need a room that harry is in. He was going to be waiting there with a whole set up for her. Once he finished setting up everything in the girls dorms he made his way from the Gryffindor Common room to the room of requirement to begin setting up the final touches.

Inside the room he began his set up. As soon as she opened the door there would be hundreds of candles lit scattered across the floor. There was a single white carpet laid on the black marble floor leading to a small circular dance floor. In the edge of the dance floor he had enchanted a piano to play some romantic ballads when she entered. He would be waiting hidden in the back dressed up in one of the muggle suits he owned. When she made her way down the carpet to the dance floor he would come out from hiding and ask her to the dance with a little taste of a dance.

Luckily for him Durmstrang had balls every year. So he had some experience with dancing. Plus Sirius had made it a point to show him all the moves he used back in his day. Lastly after everything was set up he went off to the far corner of the room where he sat down in the bean bag the room had re-conjured for him. Now he just had to wait…

Voldemort

"Master, I bring news on the potter boy from the first task."

"Yes wormtail come in, so is it really him?"

"Yes M'Lord he looks just like his father, and he is very talented. He won the first task and performed magic that I have never seen. From the look on Dumbledore's face as well even he seemed impressed."

"So the Potter boy is truly alive… Did the boy have any friends with him?"

"I left after I caught site of my old friend Remus M'lord so I didn't get to much time to watch. But I did see him kiss a young brown haired witch after the tournament."

"Hmm… Find out who this witch is. I want to know everything about her and the boy. Malfoy tells me there are already rumors that this boy must be more powerful than even me to have survived. I will not have these false rumors about. Lucius to me!"

"Yes My Lord."

"Tell young Draco he is to keep an eye out on the Potter boy and this girl. I want him to become enemies with them, test their powers. I want to make a point out of Potter to the rest of the world that I have no equal."

"Yes of course my lord."

"I lost all of my power that night. I do not know what magic that filthy family cast to make it happen, but I will not risk my plans again. I want to know everything about this Potter boy, his defenses, everything. Wormtail get Barty jr. I have a new plan for him."


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione

Holy shit was the only words that were coming to her head at the moment. Parvati had just woke her up saying that someone had left her something. As soon as she had opened her eyes she saw thousands of flowers scattered around her bed. They were hanging from her canopy, on each one of the posters, hanging from her wall, on her nightstand, in vases on the floor all around her bed, on the bookshelf right by her bed, on her trunk, in her trunk, in her nightstand, she had even woken up with a small rose in her hands!

"So what did he do to get in the dog house this bad?" Parvati asked.

"Nothing, things are great between us. You know not all guys are assholes and only by flowers when there in trouble like your boys do." She was smiling from ear to ear. How did he manage to get these flowers in here without getting caught or anyone waking up. It slightly scared her how he was able to this but the 1000 flowers made up for that.

"You must be really good at sex Hermione, I remember when me and James first had sex he bought me a dozen roses the next day. But jeez. If there is some kind of science behind how good you are at sex equals how many flowers they buy you I don't think you're meant to be a witch, I think you're supposed to be a porn star, or a sex goddess."

Maybe that's why she enjoyed sex so much she joked to herself. "He didn't buy these to thank me for sex! This is the sweetest most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me, and you are going to ruin it!"

"I'm just jealous, how the hell did he get all these here anyways? Its beyond romantic and sweet but I'm kinda scared to go to sleep now."

"I'm not sure, I'm not complaining though. I just got 1000 flowers."

"Yea brag about it why don't you, what do the cards say?"

She picked up the card nearest to her and opened it. It said "I'm." And before she could even think about what it meant the card flew out of her hand transfigured into a small love bird flew around her head singing a song then disappeared.

"Holy hell this guy is good, if you don't have sex with after all this Hermione I will. What did it say?"

"It just said I'm."

"I'm? What does that mean, look at the other cards maybe they have more to them." She went through and read each card on their own. Every one of them contained just one word written on them. Each time she read the word on the card it would transfigure into a love bird and fly away. Once she got to the last card the message of the cards had read "I'm waiting for you in a place where you have to want me to find me." She thought about what that meant for a minute. It didn't take her long, she was a master of riddles. He was in the room of requirement.

"So, where is he?" Parvati asked?

"No time got to go!" Without even changing from her pajamas she ran out of the common of room and towards the seventh floor corridor. She was sure the few students that were out for breakfast were giving her glares but she didn't care. She wanted to hug, kiss, and let Harry know how much she appreciated what he had done for her. When she got to the place where the room of requirements door opened she asked it for a room with Harry in it. After a brief moment the door appeared and she went inside.

If she had thought the flowers were romantic she was immediately taken to a whole new level. All over the floor there were thousands of candles burning. The room was still dimly lit and a long white rug was laid on the floor leading to a small circular open room. She slowly walked towards the circle now noticing that at the edge of the circle room there was a piano playing. Her mind was thinking like Parvati now, holy shit he was good. When she finally made it to the circular room at the end of the rug the music became louder and out from a shadow Harry stepped out. He looked so handsome. He was wearing a black muggle suit, with a red undershirt, and a black tie.

"Hello Hermione." The way he said her name with the way the mood was caused her whole body to tremble. "Would you do me the honor of giving me a dance?" He smiled and held out his arm.

"Yes of course Harry, but I think I'm a little underdressed." She was suddenly very upset that she didn't change. He didn't seem to hear her or chose to ignore her comment and he grabbed her hand and waste they began to dance. How could he possibly have the space in his life to be perfect at dancing to? They danced for a brief amount of time before the music again went quieter and he led her over to a small table. There were two mimosas there and a full array of plates filled with breakfast food. "So what did I do to deserve this queen's treatment?"

"Well beside the fact that you are a queen…" He said as he pulled her chair out and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I have something I want to ask you, and this all I guess is just a sampler."

"A sampler? I don't get it?"

"Tonight at dinner Dumbledore is going to announce to the Hogwarts students about the Yule Ball that is happening the day after the second task. I wanted to ask you Hermione before any other guy got the chance if you, miss beautiful perfect Hermione would go with be to the ball?"

"Oh my god yes, of course Harry!" She jumped up from her seat and basically pounced him on his chair. He wanted her to be his date to a dance! Eek! She had always wanted to go to a prom, or some sort of dance. She didn't even know Wizarding schools had them, she was so excited! When he regained his balance from her pounce they began to kiss. She wanted him to know how much everything he had done had meant to her. And how excited she was that he would want her to be his date. Their tongues were interlacing in each other's mouths as she kissed him passionately. For a few minutes they just sat there her straddling him kissing each other. Finally she decided that she really wanted to tell him thank you. "So I want to give you something in return for all of this." She said with a grin on her face.

"You don't need to give me anything, this was all just for you."

"Well I want to, will you let me? I think you will _reallyyy _like it."

"I guess I can't say no to that." He said on catching on to what she was getting at. Without hesitation she dropped down to her knees in front of his chair. She moved her hands to his belt and unfastened it. Next she quickly undid his button and zipper and pulled down the suit pants. There inches from her face now was his cock already fully erect. She had seen it before obviously in the carriage, but she had been so caught up in the moment she hadn't really taken a long look at it. His shaft was so thick. He was easily nine inches maybe even ten. She took his hard cock in her hands and guided her mouth around the head.

"Oh my God Hermione." Harry moaned as soon as her lips wrapped around him. She slowly began to move her head up and down his shaft. She switched her tongue from making full circles around the tip, to tracing each vein that lined the shaft. While she bobbed her head she was playing with his balls with her hands. They felt so soft and god in her hands and she could tell he liked it. As she took her time enjoying every second of his taste she began to pick up her pace. Now as she bucked her head faster and deeper his dick was hitting the back of her throat causing her to make gagging noises.

She lifted up her eyes and could see that Harry's were closed as his head was leaned back looking at the ceiling. She picked up the pace even more now spit and precum were starting to drip from her mouth and Harry was moaning constantly.

"Hermione you're going to make me cum, I'm getting close." That caused her to pick up the pace even more. Now Harry's hands were on the back of her head pushing and pulling her mouth and tongue all the way down his shaft. Her nose with each push was pressing up against his clean shaven skin and she could feel his dick all the way in her mouth and throat. "Hermione, I'm about tooo." She could feel him swelling inside her mouth. She began to massage his balls even more and pushed him all the way inside her mouth and was moving her tongue around him as much as she could. With a final twitch he shot all of his load inside her mouth. She could barely keep it all in her mouth with as much as he had came. With her inner slut at this point already in full control she opened her mouth showing him all the cum inside and then made it a point to swallow it loud.

"Holy shit you are the sexiest witch I have ever met, that felt…. Fucking incredible Hermione." Without saying a word she again sat up and straddled him forgetting that his pants were off she moaned when she sat on his dick and kissed him. "Hermione you feel a little wet down there." Harry said as she looked down to see her pajamas were soaked.

"Maybe just a little, sorry all the flowers, candles, and your huge cock kind of made me wet."

"Can I return the favor now?"

"Hmmm I don't think so!" he apparently was going to no for an answer, to be fair though she hadn't really meant it. Before she could even take a breath in he had removed her pajama pants and pulled her back straddling him. She could feel the tip of his once again fully erect cock centimeters away from her pulsating pussy. "I thought I said no Harry?" She said playfully.

"You did but your pussy said yes." With that he pushed her down and guided himself into her.

"Fuck Harry, god you feel so good inside me. Fuck me baby!" He did just that. She was standing over him while he was sitting letting his legs and cock have room to lift and buck up into her. He started slow as her pussy still wasn't used to something so big inside her, but he quickly picked up the pace. He felt so perfect inside her. They kept fucking like that and by the time she had counted three times that she had cum he finally pulled out of her and came again. "We really need to do this more often." She said as she smiled and gave him another kiss.

"I agree, and I hope you liked everything."

"It was perfect Harry you are quite the romantic."

"Now how about that breakfast I was actually hungry before you pounced me."

"Teehee. Oops." The two of them stayed in the room of requirement for breakfast until she had to leave to change for her classes. Sure enough later at dinner Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts would be having the Yule Ball which was a standard when the tournament was held. More though to her surprise though by the time she had made her way back her dorm three boys had asked her including Ron Weasley. After she spent an hour charming all the flowers into smaller versions of themselves so she could fit them in one vase she wrote her mom now asking for a formal dress. She was sure her mother would be even more excited that things were going well with Harry than she was. Finally once her friends had stopped talking to her about the ball she was finally able to get and bed and drift off to sleep.

Harry

Today was round two. All of the students were gathered to the beach where they would be watching the second task unfold. The champions had been woken up early and escorted to the great hall, so they were the last to arrive to the shoreline. Dumbledore had told him as they made their way to the beach that everything was in place to catch Peter Pettigrew.

The crowd was already roaring by the time the three of them arrived. Harry could see much more Durmstrang colors and "go Harry" signs then he had the first task. Once again Krum and Allan were waiving the obnoxious flag around, and he couldn't seem to find Hermione in the crowd. He guessed maybe she had been pressured to sit in the Hogwarts section which was too crowded to pick out any faces. Although Dumbledore still hadn't announced exactly what the task was going to be he knew for the most part with the information the egg had given him that he would be going underwater to get something that was stolen from him.

To be completely honest if all the task involved was just looking under water this was going to be a breeze. The Shadow flying spell _Tenebrae Sint _also worked under water. So just like he had used it in the first task to levitate he was going to use it to quickly propel himself in the water. For the breathing part he simply just asked Igor for some gillyweed from the potion stores. He planned on taking it under water so people wouldn't see what he had done, he wanted to keep the illusion that he was doing something greater than just eating a plant everyone knew about. The only part he had done any research on was a night vision spell that would help him see in the dark depths. Other than that though he had spent his whole week with Hermione. As he again scanned the crowd for Hermione once again he was let down that she wasn't there. Dumbledore and the three headmasters made their way to the podium.

"Quiet! Today are three champions have lost something dear to their hearts. Late last night something special was taken from them and hidden somewhere in the lake. For today's task the three champions must go find what they have lost and bring it back. This time like the first task will be timed and placements will be given by the time the champions receive. Harry Potter who finished with the best time in the first task." He was interrupted by loud cheers from the Durmstrang section. "Will be starting 2 minutes before Fleur Delacour who finished second." A small amount of applause went up from the Beauxbatons section. "Cedric Diggory who came in last." Hardly any applause was heard. "Will be starting a minute after Fleur. Champions if you will take your places."

He took one last look at the crowd hoping she was there now but no. He walked to the dock with his name labeled on it and prepared.

"On the count of three!" Dumbledore began. "One, two, THREE!" And he was off. He dove into the water and as soon as he broke the surface he ate the gillyweed. Immediately he felt the pain in his throat as gills began to form.

"_Tenebrae Sint, Umbraorbo Lumo." _He casted under the water giving him the night vision and the ability to fly. He could through the water now as if it was like looking through glass. He only had a two minute head start on Fleur and meant to use every second of it. He started swimming down and away from the dock. Not knowing what exactly he was looking for he took his time. The lake felt empty, it was peaceful down here. Besides a few fish and the plants that had taken root on the bottom it was like he was the only one there.

As he continued to explore the bottom he eventually saw up ahead of him a sunken ship. There were Merpeople swimming all around it. At the base of the ship were three bodies tied by their feet to anchors. So that's what they stole. The whole time he thought he would be looking for an object but instead they stole someone the champions cared about. As he swam closer he saw the three bodies, meaning apparently he was the first to arrive. There was a small Asian girl, another blonde Veela he guessed was Fleur's sister, and Hermione. He quickly forgave her figuring this was a good enough excuse not to be in the stands cheering for him and made his way to the three.

When he got within ten feet though the Merpeople, and Grindylows began to flurry towards him with spears raised and teeth gnashing. So there was some twist.

"_Animo!"_ He yelled through bubbles as he pointed his wand at the oncoming horde. One by one each of the creatures began struggling to keep themselves from floating up. He would have to give Sirius credit later for that spell. _Animo_ was a spell that Sirius used to use on the neighbors cats. Their stomachs would fill with so much helium that they started to float away. The creatures were now greatly more buoyant and were all floating to the surface giving him a clear shot at Hermione.

Apparently all the champions had been given some sort of sleeping potion. They were all breathing as well so they also must have been given some underwater breathing potion or spell. Not wanting to waste any more time he blasted the rope she was tied to and headed towards the surface. As he was halfway up towards the surface a thought hit him. If the other champions finished too quickly Remus and his partners may not have enough time to find Peter. Quickly thinking he conjured a bunch of the seaweed from the ground and tied the two girls floating there to the anchors even more. He also as he again headed for the surface cancelled the effects of his _Animo_ spell causing all the currently floating creatures to quickly sink back down to defend the girls.

Hopefully that would give him enough time. He broke the surface to loud rounds of cheers, boos, and "Go Harry!" chants. As soon as her head broke the surface Hermione awoke from whatever effects she was under. Man she looked good soaking wet. He planted a kiss on her lips drawing awes from the crowd and swam her to the docks. Once they got out of the water a medical team quickly pulled them apart to make sure both were ok. He made his way to were Dumbledore was standing.

"Did we get him?" he asked hoping so badly that they had.

"We got him Harry, soon Sirius will be free."


	9. Chapter 9

Voldemort

"What do you mean Wormtail was caught!" His rage was building.

"My Lord, I left the ministry as soon as I found out. Apparently from the few words I was able to overhear they knew he was alive and was going to be at the second task. Wormtail's old werewolf friend was the one who caught him." Lucius said.

"How did they know he was alive?! Everyone has thought him dead for years now. Where is he being held Lucius?"

"I'm told he is being personally held by Dumbledore, the werewolf friend, and the young Potter boy. I'm told they are trying to get the minister to expedite a trial of some sorts."

A trial, for what he wondered. Wormtail's carelessness in getting caught normally wouldn't matter. He was just as the rest of them were useless. Although Wormtail was not one to keep secrets, he would easily spew out his plans to the minister. He could not have his plans foiled, especially after all the work he had put in the past fourteen years. Wormtail had to die. Maybe this would be the perfect time to show the world he wasn't dead. Yes he thought to himself…

"Lucius give me your arm!" Slowly he approached and pulled up his sleeve. Voldemort pressed his wand to the mark. One by one his Death Eater's spawned in. When most all had arrive he began. "It seems due to the carelessness of one of you we now have a change of plans. Wormtail is being held prisoner in the ministry. We all will be taking a little trip to get him. I want anyone who gets in our way to be killed. Wormtail is to be killed on sight, I will not have that rat ruin my plans. Kill everyone except the Potter boy, I want to speak with him face to face."

Harry

They had used Dumbledore's personal floo network as soon as the task had ended. He had one first place by a long shot although at this point that didn't matter. Before he had even said anything to Hermione he had ran off to Dumbledore's office. For all of his life he had wanted Sirius to be free, so they could live a normal life, so Sirius could live a normal life. He felt for the first time now that it was possible.

Once they had gotten to the British Ministry of Magic Dumbledore had escorted the three of them to private room down in what the elevator called department of mysteries. Right now it was just Remus, Dumbledore, himself, and the rat in the room. Remus had caught Peter in his rat form in a charmed cage that wouldn't allow the user to transfigure or use any spells whilst inside. It had taken every ounce of self-control he had not to kill the rat right then in there. He knew it wouldn't avenge his parents, and it most definitely wouldn't help their case in freeing Sirius. No they needed Peter alive.

Dumbledore had told him that these rooms were some of the few that the Ministry didn't keep tabs on. Harry applauded the man for taking every bit of precaution with this. Dumbledore had requested two of his personal close friends to stand guard outside the door as well. He had also sent word to the Minister of Magic as soon as they had arrived of their location only stating it was of the utmost importance that he come. They had been there for roughly thirty minutes so far and still he had not shown yet.

"Don't worry Harry." He guessed the headmaster could see his worried look on his face. "The Minister us a busy man he will come any minute now."

"I know I know, I just have a weird feeling in my gut that something bad is going to happen." It was true he had gotten the strangest sensation in his gut when he arrived at the ministry. Most likely he was just over analyzing the situation. "Thank you both again for your help, I just wish he would hurry up."

Their plan or at least what Dumbledore had told him, which had only added slightly to his fears, was that they were going to ask the minister for an expedited trial. Dumbledore was going to tell the Minister that since Peter was a known supporter of Voldemort that his capture may provoke some old supporters to come try and free him to protect themselves. Really however Dumbledore had told him that if Voldemort, who Dumbledore believed was still very much alive and had sent Peter, knew that Peter had been caught he would send his Death Eaters to the ministry. So the longer that Peter was held captive the more at risk the chance of a trial became.

"Sir, how long will it take if the Minister agrees to an expedited trial to make Sirius innocent?"

"I do not know the exacts, it all depends on how quickly the Minister is willing to go. But they must first prove this is Peter Pettigrew, then have a trial convicting him, and then once all that is done they can move on to Sirius. But truly once the Minister sees Peter Sirius will be in a much better position, the Minister is a very visual person."

'How long will the trial take?"

"Most normal trials take days Harry, but an expedited one at longest would take a full day. It's just getting the members of the board all together that is the hard part." He very much hoped it would take less than a full day. The three of them waited in silence for what felt like hours when finally a small man entered the room.

"Dumbledore, how good to see you I apologize for my tardiness my secretary withheld your note to the last possible moment. What brings you here today?" The Minister as Dumbledore had told him name was Cornelius Fudge. He was a chubby stout man. His clothes were custom made to fit his title of minister and both his slacks and suit jacket were emblazoned with the Ministry seal.

"This." Dumbledore raised the cage holding Peter towards the minister. The man looked at it thoroughly confused.

"Dumbledore I do always appreciate your company and visits but I think you may have finally lost it, you wanted to show me a rat?"

"This rat Minister, happens to be a wizard trapped in his transfigured form. This rat happens to be the betrayer and cause of death for this young man I brought with me family." The minister eyes still looked confused but made their way from the rat to him. After a few seconds they widened.

"Merlin's beard, is it really you. Harry Potter! It is an honor, I had heard you were participating in the tournament but unfortunately due to some issues with the muggle minister recently I have been unable to make a trip to see a task. From what I hear you are quite the wizard."

"Thank you sir, but please we don't have much time."

"Much time for what, Dumbledore please let's stop the riddles why are you here? And what is with the bloody rat?"

"Harry." Dumbledore was signaling that it would be best if he told the Minister.

"Sir, this rat is the man that killed my parents. We have captured him and brought him here to prove it to you, and to free the wrongly accused."

"So you are telling me that this rat is Sirius Black boy? Dumbledore I would have expected much more from you, everyone in Britain knows Sirius's transfiguration was a black dog."

"No sir. This rat is not Sirius Black, but Sirius is why we are here. This rat's real identity is Peter Pettigrew. He is the one who betrayed my parents. He is the one who caused their death and betrayed their secrets to Voldemort." The Minister cringed at the mention of his name.

"Harry my boy, Peter Pettigrew has been dead since your parents were killed. All that was left was a finger."

"Minister, Sirius Black is innocent. He has been my godfather and raised me for the past fourteen years of my life. We are able to prove that in fact Peter Pettigrew who is in this room with us is the cause of death to my parents, was a spy to Voldemort fourteen years ago, and we can prove that Sirius Black should be released of all charges and made an innocent man."

"Harry I'm sorry but Siriu…" The Minister began.

"Remus, Dumbledore please." Harry interrupted. Remus opened the gate of the cage and the rat leaped out towards the door and tried to claw its way under unsuccessfully. Dumbledore pointed his wand at the small rat and immediately it stopped and began to change. Small bumps like bugs trying to bunch their way out of the body were pulsating all over the small rat's body. As the rat grew so did the bumps. The rat's feet and hands grew and grew in size, changing from small claws to hands and feet. The body lost all of its fur and turned into an ugly dirty shirt. The head was the last to change as the whiskers drew into the now forming cheeks and the nose pressed in forming the new still deformed nose and rest of the face. Peter hadn't changed much over the years, he still very much looked like the small, stout, and ugly man he had been when his parents were alive. The minister's face was wide eyed and his jaw almost unhinged itself when it dropped.

"I don't believe it… He is supposed to be dead. All they found after Sirius killed him was a finger…"

"Look at his left hand Minister, Sirius Black is innocent." Dumbledore stated with a deep bold voice. Sure enough the minister looked at Peter's hand and he could see he was beginning to believe their story.

"They are lying, I am innocent, Sirius tried to kill me, he betrayed them, I just fled."

"SHUTUP YOU LIAR!" Remus cast a silencing charm on Peter.

"Minister we have brought a vial of Veritaserum, let him prove it to you and everyone that he is the criminal." Remus stated.

"We must hurry and have an expedited trial sir, you of all people know what those who used to be loyal would do if they knew we had him. We have to have this trial before they can find out."

"Sir please… For me." He begged.

"Yes… Yes, I agree, of course we will boy. You four will remain in this room. I will convene a court session immediately, once all of the board are present I will send and armed guard to help escort you to the court room. We will get this taken care of as soon as possible, I want this criminal in Azkaban not in my Ministry. I must go hurry now. Wait for the guard." And with that he left. For the first time since they had left Hogwarts a smile allowed itself on his face.

"Well, that was good right?"

"Yes Harry, but all is not over. We still have to hold the trial, administer the Veritaserum, and await the board's ruling. I have no doubt that Voldemort has already gotten word by now that Peter is here, the longer it takes the more at risk we are."

He had completely forgotten that Peter was still there.

"Will Voldemort come for you?" He asked Peter.

"Boy I don't know what you are talking about, I have never been a servant of the dark lord. I loved your mother and father."

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF THEM!" Remus screamed wand out and ready to kill the man by the look on his face. "You killed Lily and James, you betrayed your friends!"

"Nooo, noo Harry you must believe me. The dark lord killed them. I had nothing to do with it, I promise!"

"We will see." Harry said. With that the four of them sat in silence. Dumbledore looked deep in thought, Remus looked ready to kill staring down Peter, Peter looked like he had soiled himself as much as he was shivering and from the smell of him he probably had. Eventually as some time passed there was a knock on the door.

"The board is ready Dumbledore if you all will follow me." The voice from outside the door spoke. The four of them exited the room followed and escorted by a dozen robed wizards. The courtroom was just a few doors down from the room they were in, he guessed Dumbledore had planned that when he had chosen that room to keep Peter in.

They walked into a medium sized room. It was dimly lit, and already filled with a large group of witches and wizards. There was a single chair in the middle of the room where the guards strapped Peter down in. The three of them and the rest of the guards made their way to some benches to the left of Peter.

"We have brought the board of governors and the jury together in such haste to make great haste with this important trial. Thank you for your speed in getting here." The Minister nodded his head to the left and right of the people sitting behind him. "The man before you is none other than the man who was thought to have been murdered fourteen years ago by Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew." The announcement of his name drew oohs and ahhs from the board and jury. "Peter is accused of working for He Who Must Not be Named fourteen years ago and for aiding in the murder of James and Lily Potter. These three that have brought him here have evidence beside the fact that he is alive that he was not in fact obviously murdered by Sirius Black, who should be in the finding of Peter guilty be made innocent of all charges, and that it was indeed Peter Pettigrew who gave the location of the Potter family as their secret keeper to He Who Must Not be Named. Is that correct Dumbledore."

"Yes Minister I believe so."

"Leon." The Minister spoke to one of the guards that had escorted them. "Please take the vial of Veritaserum that Dumbledore has brought and administer it to the accused." The large man took the vial from Dumbledore and poured three drops into Peter's forced open mouth. Everyone in the room waited a minute for the effects to take over. He could see Peter's eyes glaze over.

"Now Mr. Pettigrew I have a few questions for you is that ok?" The Minister began.

"Yes." Peter answered robotically.

"Is your name Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes."

"Were you once friends of the Potter family?"

"Yes."

"Were you made the secret keeper for their location?"

"Yes."

"Did you betray that secret of their location to He Who Must Not be Named?"

"Yes." Some members of the Board and Jury gasped.

"Were you a servant of He Who Must Not be Named?"

"Yes."

"Did you fake your death, remove your own finger, and frame your murder and the betrayal of James and Lily Potter on Sirius Black."

"Yes." That was it. That was all they needed. Everyone there had heard him admit it. Sirius was going to be free! He was smiling so big, finally after all this ti…"

"Is Voldemort still alive?" Dumbledore interrupted his thought.

"YESSS!" A hissing snakelike voice answered from the doorway. Immediately screams and gasps sounded from all around. A tall slender cloaked man entered the room, behind him came in about fifteen other cloaked witches and wizards all with skull masks on. The man who had answered he guessed was Voldemort. His skin was a pale white and his face… His face was unhuman. Where his eyes should have been there were slits filled with red, and where his nose should have been instead there was only to small slits. He truly did look like the snake he was.

"Yes Minister I am alive and more powerful than ever." He was pacing slowly around the room. "Dumbledore, it is so good to see you. It has been too long. Ahh, and you must be Harry Potter." Voldemort said as he stared at him with those red slits. "You look just like how I remember your father. Now as much as I would like to catch up we are on a bit of a schedule." He snapped his finger and one of the masked figures to his right came forward wand raised. They were going to kill Peter…

"_Avada Ked…" _The figure began. He couldn't let them kill his witness. Thinking quickly he threw up a shield charm surrounding Peter. However two shields appeared, it seemed Dumbledore had the same idea.

"I believe it is past time you left Tom." Dumbledore said his eyes were gleaming.

"No Dumbledore. I believe it best that you and anyone else who does not wish to die should leave. Peter is mine. Leave now, spread the word that I am alive and well and you may live. For now. Stay and you will die." Immediately people ran from the board and jury, including the Minister. Cowards. "Now." Voldemort said and instantly everyone behind him drew their wands. Play time. Fifteen different spells came flying at him, Remus, and Dumbledore.

"_Protego!"_ Remus casted.

"_Turpis Portis." _He casted the shadow spell that created one gateway that all of the spells that hit it went through and a second gateway above the masked casters hitting three of them with their own spells. The three it hit fell unconscious to the ground. He didn't hear the spell that Dumbledore had casted but a giant flaming phoenix had shot from his wand reflected the spells that had come their way and headed straight for Voldemort. With just a wave of his hand the spell faded away. The wizards behind Voldemort now spread out across the room each sending individual spells. As he dodged two that went right by him he could see Dumbledore and Voldemort were having their own personal duel.

"_Evene Tenebris" _He yelled as a two balls of green magic flew at him. The shadow jump spell which he had used during the first task left the copy of his body to get hit by the spells but jumped him right behind the two casters. "_Confrigo!" _The two masked wizards were hit the blasting curse causing their bodies to explode and what was left to go up in flame. He took a quick glance around, Dumbledore and Voldemort were casting all sorts of different offensive and defensive spells he had never seen. Remus on the other hand was struggling against three of Voldemort's minions.

Dumbledore was holding his own he needed to go help Remus. Already about eight of the masked minions were blown up or scattered on the ground, three were on Remus and the other four were now noticing that the Harry who had been hit by the two green spells was a fake and were making their way towards him.

"_Imperio!" _He knew the spell was forbidden here in Britain, luckily for him though his wand couldn't be traced outside of Norway. The spell hit the tallest minion on the left and immediately he mentally commanded the minion to attack his partners. The tall masked minion managed to knock one of them unconscious before the other two turned and knocked him out. Again they turned their attention towards him. They sent another two flying green spells at him. He just casted a simple shield spell to deflect them.

"_Incarcerous!" _A hundred long ropes shot from his wand and wrapped themselves around the two minions dropping them to the floor. They were still struggling inside the ropes, he knew there was no way they could break them from the inside but he didn't want to risk it. "_Umnicuss"_ He cast the spell at each of them. Just as he had knocked out the dragon with it he could see their bodies now laid motionless.

Again he let his eyes scan the room. Still Voldemort and Dumbledore were having an epic duel. Remus had managed to knock out one of the minions but was trapped in a corner with two still throwing hexes at him. Peter was struggling to get out of his chair, and it seemed everyone from the board and jury had officially left and the guards that had stayed lay unconscious on the ground near Voldemort's feet. He jumped over the rail towards the main chamber's floor and cast a quick stunning spell at Peter to keep him from trying to escape while they were all occupied. He approached the two minions throwing hexes at Remus. He caught them both off guard with the same rope spell he had used on the two wizards he had just been fighting then he and Remus both hit them with another spell to finish the job. Both of them at the same time looked over to Voldemort. He stopped casting spells at Dumbledore and looked at him.

"It seems I underestimated you Harry, you are quite the wizard. I will let you three have this battle. I have already made progress to win the war. Already the cowards that fled here are spreading word of my "Return." Soon the wizarding world will once again be shivering behind closed doors and those few who are smart enough will come to my aid. Today was just a taste of my power Dumbledore. Consider yourself lucky. Soon you will all behold the power of the one true Dark Lord. Harry my boy. I see the power in you, I see the spells you have used, and I have been told of the magic you favor. Do not repeat the same mistakes your parents made. Make the right choice Harry. Join me, I could teach you all sorts of powerful spells that you desire to know. With me everyone would know your name, respect your power, and know your magical might. I can see your desires Harry. Join me." He raised up his hand outwards towards him.

"I think it would be best if you left now Tom." He kept his face stern and slowly raised his wand.

"Very well boy, soon you will join your mother and father. Soon I will finish what I started." With that he vanished.

'Harry are you ok?" Dumbledore said. He looked exhausted.

"Yes sir. Remus?" He asked looking towards Remus.

"Trust me I have had much worse."

"Sir the trial, what now?"

"Well now we finish it Harry." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Remus be so kind, inform the minister Voldemort has fled and that we need a cleanup crew down here. Also tell him it would be best as he can tell to finish the trial now." Remus left the two of them there. Dumbledore went around and those who weren't already bound or dead he bound and moved to the door. "The dementors of Azkaban will be most pleased to have a few new guests. That was excellent work Harry defending yourself. Although I do not approve of killing that is for Voldemort not for us."

"Sorry sir, I just did what I thought needed to be done." Remus soon returned and with him another group of large wizards. They all carried off the bodies to transport them to Azkaban. After another hour Fudge returned with the board and jury all looking petrified. They quickly all voted Peter was guilty and would be sent to Azkaban. He could tell they all just wanted to get out of there scared Voldemort may return for a second act. They also much to his delight declared Sirius of all charges. All of his funds, papers, documents, keys to Gringotts, titles, and land holdings would be returned to him by tomorrow evening. They had done it.

Remus part his ways as they left the courtroom making Harry promise that he would tell Sirius that he wanted to see him as soon as possible. Dumbledore and he made their way back through the floo to Hogwarts. Before Dumbledore could even say a word once they arrived through the headmaster's fireplace he was already running off to Sirius the good news. His godfather was free!


End file.
